Schatten des Phantoms
by ChristineNoir
Summary: Ohne Gedächtnis erwacht Christine auf der Theaterbühne. Verwirrt muss sie feststellen, dass sie sich in einer ihr fremden Zeit und mitten unter den Figuren aus 'Das Phantom der Oper' befindet...


**Anstelle eines Prologes**

_1845_

Als ich geboren werde, erstarrt meine Mutter vor Grauen.

Noch in dieser Nacht wird sie die erste Maske für mich nähen.

_2005_

Bin ich etwas anderes, als bloß ein Spielball des Lebens?

Wo sind die Abenteuer, nach denen ich mich sehne?

Ich wünschte, etwas würde passieren, irgend etwas.

Kapitel 1

_Christine_

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe das Rauschen in meinen Ohren nachließ und leise, unidentifizierbare Stimmen seinen Platz einnahmen.

Ich lag wohl auf einem harten Holzboden und mein ganzer Körper kribbelte, als würde er nach tiefer Taubheit wieder langsam erwachen. Hinter den geschlossenen Augen pochte ein dumpfer Schmerz. Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wo ich eben noch gewesen war, was ich zuletzt getan hatte, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, doch da war nichts. Leere. Meine Gedanken und Erinnerungen mussten mir einen Streich spielen, denn so sehr ich mich auch einfachster Dinge, wie meines Namens, meines Alters, Freunden und Orten zu erinnern versuchte, es gelang nicht. Zwar tauchten verschwommene Gesichter aus dem Nebel meines Geistes auf, doch vermochte ich nicht ihnen Namen oder eine Bedeutung zuzuordnen. Alle erschienen mir nur als formlose Masse, die nicht einmal Begriffe wie ‚Mutter' ‚Freundin', ‚Bruder' oder anderes mit Inhalt zu füllen vermochten.

Ein entsetztes Wimmern entrang sich meiner Kehle. Die Hilflosigkeit, mit der ich der Situation hier gegenüberstand, wurde mir schlagartig bewusst. Was war geschehen? War ich tot?

„Mademoiselle Christine?" Eine besorgte Frauenstimme durchdrang den Schleier meiner Verzweiflung. Erst jetzt traute ich mich, die Augen zu öffnen und konnte nicht umhin zu beten, dass sich alles ganz einfach erklären ließe.

Die Personen, die sich um mich versammelt hatten, waren mir fremd. Weder zu der älteren Frau, die sich, sorgenvoll die Stirn kräuselnd, über mich gebeugt hatte und meinen Nacken stützte, noch zu den zwei mürrisch blickenden Herren in schwarzen Gehröcken erkannte ich irgendeine Art von Beziehung. Auch nicht zu dem jungen Mann, der neben mir kniete und meine Hand sanft streichelte... Die Vertraulichkeit dieser Geste ließ mich nicht daran zweifeln, dass er mir eigentlich bekannt hätte sein sollen. Auch er trug einen dunklen Frack und ein am Hals gebundenes Hemd, das ich aus einem Instinkt heraus als ziemlich altmodisch einordnete. Er konnte kaum älter als Mitte zwanzig sein, hatte warme braune Augen und trug das schulterlange Haar offen.

„Christine...", flüsterte er und der angstvolle mitschwingende Unterton entging mir nicht.

„Ist das mein Name?" Die eigene Stimme klang vertraut in meinen Ohren. Christine, ja dieser Name gehörte zu mir. Von der Frau an meiner Seite gestützt, setzte ich mich auf. Natürlich bemerkte ich die erstaunten, verwunderten Blicke, die sich die übrigen Personen zuwarfen. Der junge Mann wirkte entsetzt und redete abwechselnd auf die verdutzten Herren, dann auf die Dame im strengen schwarzen Kleid ein.

Fasziniert stellte ich fest, dass man sich auf Französisch unterhielt, ich selbst aber diese Sprache weder verstand noch sprechen konnte.

„Schwedisch?" Mein Blick tastete die irritierten Gesichter der Runde ab. „Oder kann jemand von Ihnen Englisch?" hakte ich in der entsprechenden Sprache nach.

Was mich verwirrte, war die Art und Weise auf die sich die Herrschaften mitleidig ansahen, bevor ich abermals ihre besorgten Blicke auf mich gerichtet fühlte. Mir war äußerst unwohl zu Mute. Zwar war mein Gedächtnis bezüglich der eigen Identität noch immer überaus nebulös, doch irgend etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Und dieses ‚irgend etwas' schien den Rahmen einer geläufigen Amnesie zu überschreiten. Es war eher beinahe so als wäre ich hier, an diesem Ort – es waren Planken, auf denen ich lag und ich sah einen Vorhang, leere Sitzreihen –, unter diesen merkwürdig gekleideten Leuten völlig deplaziert. Und zwar grundlegend. Sie wirkten wie aus einer anderen Welt. Nein, einer anderen Zeit.

Als ich zu meinem Schrecken erkannte, dass dort noch mehr Personen waren, die mich aus allen möglichen Winkel anstarrten – einige streckten ihre bunt geschminkten Gesichter neugierig aus dem Dunkel des Bühnenbildes, zwei andere, mit Geige und Querflöte in der Hand, traten gerade hinter dem Vorhang hervor – begann mein Kopf abermals aufs Heftigste zu schmerzen. Ich war auf einer Theaterbühne? Damit konnte ich mich gar nicht identifizieren!

„Kind, bleib bei uns", die Frau sprach mit mir auf Englisch und berührte mich an der Wange. Ich selbst stellte jedoch nur mit Erleichterung fest, dass ich dabei war, wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Ganz sicher war dies alles nichts weiter als ein Traum.

Indem ich das nächste Mal langsam die Augen öffnete, war mir bewusst, dass meine Situation noch immer so verzwickt war wie vorher. Kein Traum - ich war gefangen in einer mich verstörenden Realität. Zwar hatte man mich an einen anderen Ort gebracht, doch an meiner allgemeinen Orientierungslosigkeit hatte sich nichts geändert. Eine einsame Kerze auf dem Holztischchen neben mir, schien die einzige Lichtquelle zu sein. An den Wänden konnte ich antike Gaslampen erkennen, doch waren sie nicht entzündet.

Langsam erhob ich mich von der weichen Recamiere. Es war seltsam. Selbst die Luft hier war anders, als ich sie zu kennen glaubte. Es roch schwach nach Petroleum, ein wenig staubig und auch nach schwerem Parfum.

Eine aufmerksame Entdeckungsreise führte mich durch den großen, mit blumigen Tapeten ausstaffierten Raum. Den vielen Kleidern und einer mit Pasten und Tiegeln beladenen Kommode nach zu urteilen, schien es sich um eine Garderobe dieses Theaters zu handeln. Immer wieder blieb ich staunend vor einem kunstvollen Wandschmuck oder einem der dekorativen Blumenarrangements aus dunkelroten Rosen und exotisch anmutenden Blüten stehen. Solch eine Pracht hatte ich bestimmt noch nie gesehen. Voller Ehrfurcht strich ich über die wunderschönen dunklen Holzmöbel. Es war einfach zauberhaft. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Kind, das in einer aufregenden Phantasiewelt umher streifte, ohne diese recht zu verstehen. In diesem Moment der Entdeckungslust beschloss ich, dieses Abenteuer anzunehmen, was auch immer es mir bieten mochte. Momentan blieb mir ohnehin keine Alternative, warum sollte ich mich also in einer dunklen Ecke verkriechen und warten, was man hier mit mir tat. Das würde mich im schlimmsten Fall letzten Endes noch in eine Irrenanstalt bringen.

Plötzlich fand ich mich vor einem deckenhohen Spiegel wieder und starrte wie gebannt auf mein eigenes Antlitz. Nein, fremd war es nicht. Wenigstens mich selbst erkannte ich also wieder. Lediglich einige Kleinigkeiten kamen mir anders vor, als sie irgendwie sein sollten - zum Beispiel die Frisur. Mein Haar war länger und lockiger, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte und reichte mir beinahe bis zur Taille... Ich stutzte irritiert, als mein Blick tiefer glitt. Bisher hatte ich mich nicht weiter mit meiner Garderobe beschäftigt, doch mich selbst nun in diesem Kleid zu sehen, war definitiv unvertraut. Von deren perlenbestickter Schönheit berührt, strich ich über die eng geschnürte Korsage, die zugegebenermaßen mein Dekollete in ein überaus positives Licht rückte. Die ohnehin schmale Taille, wirkte, als könne sie jemand mit großen Händen mühelos umspannen und in einer weichen Flut ergoss sich der rosefarbene Rock des kurzärmligen Ensembles bis auf den Boden. Fasziniert wiegte ich mich hin und her und beobachtete, wie der Stoff bei jeder Bewegung einem Sternenhimmel gleich funkelte. Nein, so etwas hatte ich mit Sicherheit noch nie getragen. Aber es passte zweifelsohne perfekt in diese Umgebung. Jetzt fiel mir ein, vorhin auf der Bühne auch zwei andere Mädchen in solcher Kleidung gesehen zu haben. Und wie die beiden auch, trug ich zu meinem Erstaunen Ballettschuhe. Konnte ich denn tanzen?

Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür ließ mich erschreckt herumfahren. Die besorgte Frau von vorhin betrat das Zimmer und lächelte freundlich, als sie mich erblickte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du endlich wieder zu dir gekommen bist, mein Liebes." Noch immer sprach sie auf Englisch mit mir. Zielstrebig ließ sie sich auf einem Samthocker nieder, faltete die Hände im Schoß und blickte mich aus ernsten braunen Augen erwartungsvoll an. „Nun komm, setz dich und erzähl mir, was in den letzten Tagen bloß mit dir los ist, Christine Daaé." Trotz ihrer warmen Art hatte sie auch etwas Strenges, Bestimmendes an sich. Sie schien es nicht gewohnt zu sein, dass man ihr widersprach. Die stramm um den Kopf geflochtenen Haare und ihr hochgeschlossenes schwarzes Kleid unterstrichen diesen Eindruck deutlich. Wahrscheinlich war sie Ende Vierzig, wirkte jedoch etwas jünger, da sie sich biegsam bewegte und ihr Gesicht kaum Falten zeigte. Ich würde nicht umhin kommen, ihr eine Erklärung abzugeben – eine Erklärung für etwas, das mir selbst ein Rätsel war.

Unvermittelt fühlte ich ein Zittern in den Knien und ließ mich geschwächt auf einem anderen Hocker nieder. Ich war mir bewusst, dass mein Gegenüber jede Bewegung aufmerksam verfolgte. Was für eine Wahl hatte ich schon, als die Wahrheit zu erzählen und zu hoffen, dass man mich nicht für so verrückt hielt, wie ich selbst dies tat?

_Erik_

Unglaublich, was für eine Geschichte mir in dieser Nacht zu Ohren kam. Und in meinem Leben habe ich wahrhaftig schon genug gesehen und am eigenen Leib erfahren, um mir der tiefsten Abgründe menschlicher Taten und Gedanken gewiss zu sein.

Natürlich war mir der Tumult während der Generalprobe zu ‚Romeo et Juliette' nicht entgangen. Schließlich hatte ich sie ungesehen von Loge Fünf aus beobachtet und mir bei den gesanglichen Darbietungen der großen ‚La Carlotta' einige Male vor Schmerz beinahe die Ohren zuhalten müssen. Mein Interesse hatte aber ohnehin vielmehr den beiden unlängst designierten Direktoren der Pariser Opera Populaire – meiner Oper - gegolten, als plötzlich eines der neuen Chormädchen zusammengebrochen war, und somit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich gezogen hatte. Sogar meine. Zumal sogar die sonst so gefasste Madame Giry, ihres Zeichens wachsames Oberhaupt über die Ballettratten und Chormädchen, auf einmal einen ungewohnt besorgten und fahrigen Eindruck machte.

Nachdem man die Bewusstlose von der Bühne getragen hatte – wobei es sich Joseph Bouquet, der Aufseher über die Bühnenarbeiter, sicherlich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, die zarte Haut oberhalb ihres Mieders zu betatschen - zog ich selbst mich ebenfalls durch einige nur mir bekannte Schleichwege zurück. Wahrscheinlich würde man das Mädchen in die momentan nicht genutzte Garderobe Madame Sorellis, der beurlaubten Primaballerina, bringen.

Alles war also ein wenig drunter und drüber gegangen. Eigentlich hatte meine Wenigkeit heute Abend der neuen Opernleitung seine Aufwartung machen, und ihnen ein kaum erwähnenswerte Erhöhung meiner Bezüge mitteilen wollen, doch nun war eher das Interesse am weiteren Verlauf dieser unvorhergesehenen Ereignisse geweckt.

Scheinbar hatte auch der neue Opernmäzen – der junge Vicomte de Chagny, der gerade von den neuen Direktoren vorgestellt worden war - eine Schwäche für dieses zerbrechliche weibliche Wesen. Er folgte ihr besorgten Blickes und war nur durch die kompromisslose Bestimmtheit Madame Girys in seine Schranken zu verweisen. Sie ließ ihn vor dem Krankenzimmer warten.

Die Oper mochte lediglich _eines_ der größten Gebäude von Paris sein. Mit Abstand aber war es das der größten Geheimnisse. Zwölf Stockwerke umfasste dieses architektonische Schmuckstück. Zahllose Gänge auf allen Etagen gaben dem Gebäude den Charakter eines gigantischen Labyrinthes in dem sich, selbst von den langjährigsten Angestellten, die wenigsten auch nur annähernd zurechtfanden.

Es gab nur einen Mann, der sämtliche Bewegungsmöglichkeiten innerhalb dieses Reiches überblickte. Mich, den nie gesehenen Beobachter: Das sogenannte‚Phantom der Oper'.

Von der Direktion wegen meiner Geldforderungen missbilligt, von den Mitgliedern des Ensembles gespenstergleich gefürchtet und selbst von den rauen Bühnenarbeitern aufgrund meiner bisweilen hinderlichen Eingriffe in Kulissenbauten oder mechanische Abläufe gehasst, trieb ich hier seit nunmehr beinahe drei Jahren mein ‚Unwesen'. Vor meinem Rückzug aus einem Leben am Rande der Gesellschaft, war ich vermögend gewesen. Doch da ich auch im Untergrund nicht auf die Annehmlichkeiten verzichten wollte, welche mir zur Gewohnheit waren, hatte ich nach einer dauerhaften Verdienstmöglichkeit Ausschau halten müssen. Mein Ruf als Operngeist, den ich durch einige unerklärbare Zwischenfälle erworben hatte, war hierbei überaus praktisch gewesen. Es verstand sich von selbst, dass die Exklusivität eines Hausgeistes wohl entlohnt sein wollte. Fortan hatte ich somit eine angemessene Bezahlung verlangt, auf die ich notfalls auch durch kleine Missgeschicke während der Aufführungen, oder die ein oder andere Sabotage zu bestehen verstand. Des Weiteren galten mein Aug und Ohr stets den Proben. Ich sah mich dazu verpflichtet meine Meinung zu Besetzungs- und Inszenierungsfragen durchzusetzen, um die Qualität dieses Hauses aufrecht zu erhalten.

Natürlich war es ganz richtig, dass die Oper laut aller existierenden Aufzeichnungen zwölf Stockwerke umfasste. Was jedoch nur der Architekt und einige vertrauenswerte und durch besondere Geldleistungen abgefundene Mitarbeiter wussten war, dass unter diesen Etagen ein weiteres, unabhängiges Reich existierte: Fünf kaum genutzte Stockwerke, zahllose Katakomben und zu guter Letzt ein unter dem Fundament gelegener See, der bald nach Baubeginn in Vergessenheit geraten war. Ein See der so tintenschwarz schimmerte, dass man selbst am niedrigen Ufer seinen Grund nicht erkennen konnte. Dieses Gewässer erstreckte sich über gut hundert Meter und trennte zwei steinige Uferstriche. Von dem einen aus gelangte man durch zahllose Gänge zu den untersten Opernetagen. Auf dem anderen hatte ich mir ein abgeschiedenes Refugium geschaffen, dessen einziger Zugang durch einen komplexen Tarnmechanismus vor jedem Auge verborgen blieb. Dies war das wahre Reich meiner, zu vollständiger Zurückgezogenheit verdammten Seele.

Als ich in den letzten zwei Baujahren Berater meines Vertrauten Charles Garnier gewesen war, hatte ich unauffällig einiges an der Oper zu meinen Gunsten beeinflussen können. Die lange Suche nach einem ruhigen Rückzugsort, hatte hinter mir gelegen und so sorgte ich dafür, dass Vorrichtungen in die Architektur des Gebäudes eingeflossen waren, von denen wahrhaftig keine Menschenseele wusste.

Hier in der Oper hatten die Wände Ohren und es gab Türen, wo es keine geben sollte. Nichts entging der Aufmerksamkeit des gefürchteten ‚Phantoms'.

Zuerst hatte sich mir in der Garderobe kein sehenswerter Anblick geboten. Das Chormädchen hatte sich in einem uneinsichtigen Winkel zu meinem Beobachtungspunkt - hinter dem einseitigen Spiegel – befunden, und meine Geduld erschöpfte sich bald. Schon spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, die Angelegenheit auf sich beruhen zu lassen und mich produktiveren Tätigkeiten zuzuwenden. Vermutlich war ohnehin nur zum wiederholten Male ein zu eng geschnürtes Korsett für diesen Zusammenbruch verantwortlich gewesen.

Doch gerade als ich im Begriff war mich abzuwenden, begann Leben in das Spiel zu kommen. Die junge Frau war erwacht. Auf zittrigen Beinen erhob sie sich und erkundete langsam, staunend das Zimmer. Sicherlich war sie bereits mehr als einmal hier gewesen, doch benahm sie sich, als sei ihr alles neu und fremd.

Unsichtbar gefesselt verfolgte ich jede ihrer Bewegungen. Sie war größer als die anderen Mädchen des Corps und schlank gewachsen. Auch fehlte es ihr an der stets leicht überspannt wirkenden Haltung einer Balletttänzerin. Ihre langen, in weichen Wellen fallenden Haare hatten den warmen Ton teuren Teakholzes und das helle rosefarbene Kleid unterstich die Blässe ihrer Haut.

Faszinierend. Ihre Bewegungen waren so geschmeidig wie unsicher. Sie wirkte, als erforsche sie eine Welt, die sich gänzlich ihrer Kenntnis entzog. Kleine Selbstverständlichkeiten, wie die hier und da stehenden Fotographien und die eigens für die Sorelli angebrachten Gemälde im Renaissance-Stil, betrachtete die junge Frau voll kindlichen Staunens. Sie war mit Abstand das unschuldigst anmutende Geschöpf, das man unter den Angehörigen des Opernensembles finden konnte. Ja, wahrhaftig schien es mir, als passte sie gar nicht in diese Umgebung. Etwas Elementares, das ich nicht genau zu benennen vermochte, haftete ihr an und unterschied sie von jeder Frau, die ich im Leben zuvor gesehen hatte. So natürlich, so unschuldig ...

Wie sehr uns beide dieser Umstand doch unterschied, und wie sehr es mich, stets in dunklen Schatten verborgen, aufgrund dieser Tatsache zu ihr hinzog ... ein höchst ungewöhnliches Gefühl, seit Jahren kaum gekannt. Dabei hatte ich schon geglaubt, dieses süße Sehnen weit hinter mir gelassen zu haben.

Ärgerlich überrascht fühlte ich mich meiner Menschlichkeit erinnert. Hatten mich die vergangenen dreiunddreißig Jahre nicht zu Genüge gelehrt, dass es für mich nichts derartiges zu erwarten gab? Das Schicksal hatte durch die auffällige Entstelltheit meines Gesichts dafür gesorgt, dass ich von frühester Kindheit an zur Einsamkeit verdammt war. Welche Frau würde schon diesen Anblick ertragen, ohne angewidert vor mir zurückzuweichen? Bisher hatte es keine gegeben, und da würde auch niemals eine sein.

Noch hatte ich das Antlitz der Unbekannten nicht allzu deutlich erkennen können, doch nun entdeckte sie den Spiegel, die Kehrseite meines Versteckes. Gebannt blieb sie vor ihm stehen. Einem Impuls folgend bewegte ich mich näher an das Glas heran, bis uns nur noch eine Handbreit voneinander trennen mochte. Mein Herz verkrampfte sich in der Brust bei ihrem Anblick.

Aus einem blassen Gesicht mit vollen Lippen und hohen Wangenknochen sahen mich zwei große und wachsame grüne Augen an – ein wenig traurig, als hätte auch sie nicht immer nur die Sonnenseite des Lebens gekannt. Im Kerzenschein funkelten goldene Reflexe in ihrem zimtroten Haar. Eine Aura von Zerbrechlichkeit und Neugier umgab sie in ihrer Betrachtung der eigenen Gestalt.

Hielt ich mich als ‚Phantom' auch fern davon, an der Welt der übrigen Menschen wie einer von ihnen teilzuhaben, so hatte ich doch einen Blick für ihre Schönheit und war empfänglich für die unschuldige Sinnlichkeit dieses Geschöpfes. Sie war wie lebende Poesie, eine fleischgewordene, sanft klingende Melodie, die eine Saite in mir zum Schwingen brachte, welche lange, sehr lange unberührt geblieben war.

Unvermittelt fühlte ich den scharfen Stich meines Gewissens, der mir vorhielt, sie ohne ihr Wissen derart begehrlich zu betrachten. Hätte sich ihre natürliche Schönheit nicht in furchtsamen Entsetzen verzerrt, wenn sie von meiner Nähe geahnt hätte?

Unwillig ballte ich die Hand, mein Schicksal verfluchend. Was nützten mir all meine Fertigkeiten, Musik Architektur, Bildhauerei, wenn ich sie doch nie teilen, nie einen Menschen an dem mir lag hatte halten können?

Ich musste den Drang niederkämpfen, mit meinen Fäusten gegen die dünne Glaswand zu schlagen, bis mich ihr Zersplittern mit der Welt des Mädchens vereinen würde.

Das Erscheinen Madame Girys riss mich zurück und bald wurde ich Zeuge eines erstaunlichen Gesprächs. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Christine – so der Name dieses interessanten kleinen Wesens - seit ihres Zusammenbruchs unter einer merkwürdigen Art von Gedächtnisverlust litt.

Vor meinem Leben verborgen im Untergrund der Oper, hatte ich viele Jahre rastlosen Umherziehens verlebt. Ein gewisses Geschick im Erlernen von Sprachen und Schrift hatte mir geholfen, mich stets in einem neuen Aufenthaltsland zurecht zu finden. Italien, Russland und Persien hatten hierzu gehört, ebenso wie Britannien, Deutschland und Skandinavien. Es stellte für mich somit keine Schwierigkeit dar, trotz der ungewöhnlichen Sprachverwirrung den Worten der jungen Frau zu folgen.

Sie seufzte schwer und ich fragte mich, wie ihre Stimme wirklich klingen mochte, die jetzt lediglich dumpf durch den Spiegel an mein Ohr drang. „Ich kann mich an niemanden erinnern, von dem Sie mir erzählen, Madame. Und ich will mir nicht einmal _vorstellen_, dass ich hier als Tänzerin und Chormädchen auftreten soll." Sich mit den Händen eindringlich die Schläfen reibend fuhr sie fort: „Ich kann mich ja nicht einmal an den Gebrauch meine vermeintlichen Muttersprache erinnern ..."

Madame Girys Blick ruhte mitleidig auf ihr. „Christine, was ist nur mit dir geschehen, eben dort auf der Bühne. Du musst bei dem Sturz heftig auf den Kopf geschlagen sein. Oder sind hier etwa Kräfte am Werk, die unsere Vorstellung überschreiten?" Eine ihrer Hände fuhr hinauf zu dem Kreuz, dass sie um den Hals trug und drückte es fest. „Dann kennst du nicht einmal mehr Raoul de Chagny, deinen Kindheitsfreund? Er wartet draußen vor der Tür und ist in großer Besorgnis um dich."

Die junge Frau schüttelte gedankenversunken ihren Kopf. „Nein, ich kann mich nicht an ihn erinnern ... war das der Mann, der vorhin meine Hand gehalten hat, als ich aufwachte? Auch ihn habe ich zum ersten Mal im Leben gesehen – glaube ich jedenfalls." Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und begann langsam durch das Zimmer zu wandern. Beunruhigt die eigenen Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen wirkte sie wie ein verzweifelt eingesperrtes Tier, das die Situation nicht verstehen konnte, in der es sich befand. „Statt dessen tauchen immer wieder Dinge, Orte und Personen in meinem Gedächtnis auf, die ich förmlich mit einer ganz anderen Zeitepoche als dieser hier in Verbindung bringen würde ... eine, die mir wesentlich vertrauter scheint."

Aus meinem Versteck konnte ich die Besorgnis Madame Girys betrachten. Zwar schien sie die Bedeutung dieser Worte nicht in dem Umfang zu erfassen wie ich selbst, doch das gute Herz der Dame sprach aus jedem ihrer Blicke.

Es klopfte und somit wurde das Gespräch nicht fortgesetzt.

Der Vicomte de Chagny konnte sich nur kurz der Unversehrtheit Christines versichern, denn bald trat Madame Giry dazwischen. Sie insistierte, dass sich das Mädchen nun in ihr Zimmer zurückziehen und ausruhen sollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Aufseherin dasselbe in ihren Augen gelesen, was auch mir nicht verborgen geblieben war: Mit den überschwänglichen und liebevollen Bekundungen des jungen Mannes hatte das Chormädchen nichts anfangen können, war aber taktvoll genug gewesen, ihn ihr Unbehagen nicht merken zu lassen.

Ich hatte mein Lachen zurückhalten müssen bei seinem verdatterten Anblick und am Liebsten applaudiert angesichts ihres schauspielerischen Talents.

Einige Stunden später durchschwebte Orgelmusik die abgeschiedene Wohnung am See. Es war ein süßer, sehnsüchtiger Klang, den meine Finger dem Instrument in dieser Nacht entlockten.

Mein Geist war tief versunken in Gedanken. Zum ersten Mal seit ewigen Zeiten, schien das unterirdische Versteck mir beengend, einsam. Ich war nie ein gesellschaftsliebender Mensch gewesen, und die wenigen Male die ich Interesse oder Respekt erhofft hatte, waren letzten Endes alle zerbrochen. Irgendwann hatte man die Lust verloren am Umgang mit jemandem, der die Öffentlichkeit verabscheute und dessen maskierter Anblick nicht nur verschroben sondern vielmehr gänzlich indiskutabel war.

Hier im Untergrund war ich wahrhaftig zu einem Phantom geworden. Die einzige Verbindung zu Außenwelt waren meine Aufritte als Schrecken der Oper. Selbst zu dem wohl entlohnten Bediensteten, der mir die Güter bereitstellte – auf maßgeschneiderte Garderobe, qualitätsreiche Speisen und hochwertige Arbeitsutensilien, war ich aus der Gewohnheit eines gewissen Standards nicht bereit zu verzichten - hielt ich lediglich durch monatlichen Briefverkehr Kontakt.

Wie von selbst glitten mir die Finger über die Tasten und mein Körper schwelgte in den Klängen, zu denen ich mich beflügelt sah. In dieser Nacht komponierte ich ein erstes Werk für meine unvermittelt erschienene kleine Göttin der Muse. Es war erstaunlich, mit welcher Intensität mich diese einseitige Begegnung nun mit der Welt dort oben verband. Nie in den letzten Jahren hatte ich mich auch nur im Ansatz danach gesehnt an ihr teilzuhaben, so zu sein wie Menschen, denen ein glückliches Los bestellt gewesen war. Dieser Tag hatte der Glaskuppel meiner zufriedenen Einsamkeit mit Christines bloßen Erscheinen unzählige kleine Risse beigebracht.

**Kapitel 2**

_Christine_

Die Erinnerung kam zurück - langsam, schleichend. Doch versprach sie keine Erleichterung, die ich mir so sehr von ihr erhofft hatte. Vielmehr stürzte sie mich immer häufiger in eine düstere Verzweiflung. Hatte ich wirklich noch vor einer Woche geglaubt, wenn ich erst wieder Herrin über mein eigenes Gedächtnis wäre, könnte ich wieder leben, ohne dieses merkwürdige Gefühl der Desorientiertheit? Die Wirklichkeit sah ganz anders aus.

Eine schreckliche Erkenntnis prangte über allem: 1878. Eine Jahreszahl, die den Untergang bedeutete, für alles was ich als Normalität empfand. Fast einhundertunddreißig Jahre trennten mich von den Menschen und dem Alltag, den ich mein bisheriges Leben über gekannt hatte, soviel war mir schon bald klar gewesen.

Innerlich hatte ich nun absolute Gewissheit. Etwas Unglaubliches war mit mir geschehen. Nachvollziehen konnte ich es nicht.

Der Verdacht, von dem ich nur Madame Giry gegenüber Andeutungen gemacht hatte, hatte sich bewahrheitet: Ich gehörte hier nicht her. Ich kam aus einer anderen Welt, oder genauer gesagt einer anderen Zeit. Alles, was ich hier sah, wen ich traf, wohin ich mich auch drehen und wenden mochte, alles stammte aus einem Buch, einem Roman, der Phantasie eines Mannes der vor über einem Jahrhundert gelebt und geschrieben hatte: Gaston Leroux. Auf eine mir unbegreifliche Weise war ich mitten unter die Personen aus „Das Phantom der Oper" geraten. Das Buch hatte ich einmal gelesen, als ich etwa vierzehn Jahre alt gewesen war. Zwar konnte ich mich an keine Details mehr erinnern, doch ich wusste noch ein paar Personen, die vorkamen. Und auch auf welche Tragödie die Handlung hinauslief. Christine Daaé, so nannten mich nun alle. Ich hoffte nur, nicht in die selbe Lage zu geraten wie diese Figur des Romans, denn sie war zum Spielball der Intrigen des Phantoms geraten.

Mittlerweile verwunderte es mich nicht mehr, dass sich mein Erinnerungsvermögen derart verschlossen gezeigt hatte, als ich auf der Bühne zu mir gekommen war. Es musste wohl eine Form von Selbstschutz gewesen sein, damit ich nicht ganz einfach meinen Verstand verlor.

Ebenso rettend war der Instinkt gewesen Madame Giry, und später auch deren liebenswerter Tochter Meg zu vertrauen. Wen auch immer die beiden vorher als „Christine Daaé" gekannt hatten, selbst jetzt, da ich ihnen verändert und oft unverständlich scheinen musste, verhielten sie sich mir gegenüber wie eine Mutter und Schwester. Madame Girys verstorbener Mann und Megs Vater, war Engländer gewesen, und so war es kein Hindernis zwischen uns, dass ich die französische Sprache nicht beherrschte.

Raoul de Chagny hingegen, mied ich so gut es ging. Bisher hatte ich mich nur einmal auf ein kurzes Treffen mit ihm eingelassen, zu meiner eigenen Beruhigung unter der Aufsicht Madame Girys. Der junge Aristokrat war nett, doch seine Vertrautheit und offensichtliche Schwärmerei für die Person, als die er mich vor meiner ‚Verwandlung' gekannt hatte, war mir höchst unangenehm.

Ich seufzte und flocht mir die Haare zu einem losen Zopf. Eine Weile starrte ich gedankenverloren in den kleinen Wandspiegel mir gegenüber. „Ich kann mich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnen, jetzt so anders auszusehen", sagte ich leise zu mir selbst. „Und schon wieder diese Selbstgespräche." Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. „Vermutlich liegt das nur daran, dass es hier niemanden gibt, mit dem ich mich in meiner Sprache unterhalten kann. Mein Englischleistungskurs ist mir jetzt zwar sehr hilfreich, aber auf Dauer werde ich hier noch Probleme bekommen. Es ist ja schließlich kaum davon auszugehen, dass jeder Schwedisch oder Englisch spricht, dem ich hier in Frankreich über den Weg laufe."

Plötzlich traurig werdend ließ ich mich auf das Bett sinken. Neben einem Schreibtisch, Bücherregal, Wachsschüssel und Spiegel war es das einzige Möbelstück, in meinem neuen Zuhause. Madame Giry hatte mich hierher gebracht und mir erklärt, dass ich es bewohnte, seit ich vor einigen Wochen die Aufnahmeprüfung für den Ballettcorps bestanden hatte. Es gab keine nahestehenden, lebenden Verwandte, und so war mir eine Unterbringung im Operntrakt zugewiesen worden. Ich – oder besser mein alter Ego – war von einer Provinztänzerin und vielversprechenden Sängerin zu einem Ensemblemitglied dieses renommierten Hauses aufgestiegen. Manch einer betrachtete mich wohl als ein aussichtsreiches Talent.

„Wie sehr ich meine eigene Wohnung vermisse ... hier ist alles so anders. Und was wird nur aus mir? Ich kann mich doch nicht für den Rest meines Lebens in dieser hintersten Dachkammer der Oper verstecken und hoffen, dass mich nicht doch noch jemand in eine Irrenanstalt steckt." Bei dem Gedanken an letzteres spürte ich ein ersticktes Schluchzen in meiner Kehle aufsteigen. Bilder von veralteten Behandlungsmethoden, Elektroschocks und primitiver Lobotomie durchzuckten mich.

„Christine?" In meiner Verzweiflung hatte ich weder Megs Klopfen, noch ihr Hereinkommen bemerkt. Nun legte sich deren zierliche Hand auf meine Schulter.

Hastig wischte ich mir über die Augen und lächelte die besorgte kleine Giry an. In ihrem weißen Ballettkostüm und den langen weizenblonden Haaren, sah sie wie eine zerbrechliche Porzellanpuppe aus.

„Hallo Meg." Um sie zu beruhigen umarmte ich sie herzlich und nahm erleichtert auf, dass die Besorgnis einem strahlenden Lächeln wich. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag", fuhr ich fort und zog das bereitgehaltene Geschenk unter meinem Bett hervor.Madame Giry hatte es in meinem Auftrag besorgt, nachdem ich etwas Geld in einer meiner Schreibtischschubladen gefunden hatte

„Für mich?" Megs Augen leuchteten, als sie das in rotes Seidenpapier gewickelte Päckchen in den Händen hielt. „Das ist so lieb von dir, Christine! Lass dich noch einmal umarmen!"

Es tat gut zu spüren, dass die junge Ballerina mich ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Immer wieder schaffte sie es durch ihr sonniges Wesen die dunklen Wolken zu vertreiben, die sich über mein Gemüt zu legen drohten. „Nun mach es aber auch auf. Ich hoffe ich habe das richtige Geschenk gewählt für deinen sechzehnten Geburtstag ..."

„Ich bin sicher, dass du das hast. Wie eine große Schwester bist du für mich. Was immer es ist ... Oh!" Meg hielt inne und einen Augenblick glaubte ich schon, ich hätte mir doch etwas anderes einfallen lassen sollen. Dann sah ich die Tränen in den Augen der Kleinen schimmern. „Ein Tagebuch?" flüsterte sie andächtig. „Mit Ledereinband und meinem Monogramm ... Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es war mein sehnlichster Wunsch."

„Du kannst ihm all deine Geheimnisse anvertrauen", ich lächelte verschwörerisch.

Meg erwiderte ein schelmisches Grinsen und setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett. „Ich werde wohl niemals so viele Geheimnisse kennen, wie du, Christine" Bittend ergriff sie meine Hand und irgendwie wusste ich genau, was jetzt kam. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht so danach fragen soll, was mit dir los ist, und wie die Zeit aussieht, aus der du kommst, aber ich bin so neugierig. Erzähl mir doch bitte nur ein kleines bisschen. Ich verspreche auch, mit jedem noch so kleinen Stückchen zufrieden zu sein."

Ich hatte mit mir selbst zu kämpfen. Natürlich war es mir ein nahezu unwiderstehlicher Wunsch über Zuhause zu reden. In der letzten Woche hatte meine Sehnsucht nach ihm, lediglich einem Stoß Papier als lose Tagebuch-Blattsammlung anvertraut. Obwohl es wohl niemanden interessiert, was ich hier in meiner Dachkammer vor mich hin schrieb, hatte ich vermieden Details, die mit einer Zeitreise und genaueren Beschreibungen meines gewohnten Umfeldes oder der Materie des „Phantoms der Oper" zusammenhingen, zu erwähnen. Verschlüsselt mochte es jemand, der mit allem vertraut war, in meinen Gedichten und Zeichnungen erkennen. Doch deutete keine Zeile in Genauigkeit auf meine Erfahrungen der letzten Woche hin. Ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, man könne unvorsichtig gewählte Worte irgendwie gegen mich verwenden. Und ich würde mich hierdurch am Ende Tages in eine noch aussichtslosere Lage bringen.

Wieder sah ich die unschuldige Neugier in Megs Augen und beschloss es einfach zu wagen. Ich musste schließlich nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und hier von Kriegen erzählen, die dieser Zeit noch bevor standen oder gar den Stoff von Leroux' Roman zusammenfassen. Es gab genügend Unverfängliches, von dem ich berichten konnte.

„Also gut, wenn du magst erzähle ich einfach ein bisschen über meinen Alltag", schlug ich vor und setzte mich neben sie aufs Bett. „Oder hast du irgendeine bestimmte Frage?"

Meg seufzte und runzelte gedankensuchend die Stirn. „Hm, im Moment weiß ich nicht viel, außer dass eigentlich Schweden dein Heimatland ist und du keine Balletttänzerin bist." Sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Es ist schon merkwürdig für mich. Vor all diesen Verwirrungen haben wir fast jede freie Minute zusammen verbracht. Und nun kannst du dich an nichts von alle dem mehr erinnern ..."

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte ich bedrückt, auch wenn ich eigentlich wusste, dass sich die Umstände meiner Verantwortung entzogen. Ich atmete durch und begann ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken zu erzählen. „Ich bin einundzwanzig Jahre alt und habe am siebenundzwanzigsten März Geburtstag. Ich lese viel, wenn ich Freizeit habe, oder zeichne – was du auch am Wandschmuck in meiner Wohnung erkennen könntest. Einen festen Freund, Verlobten oder ähnliches habe ich nicht. Ach ja, und ich hasse Sport, bin viel zu tollpatschig dazu. Nur schwimmen gehe ich gerne und versuche es auch zwei Mal pro Woche durchzuziehen. Mit meinen Eltern habe ich schon immer in Göteborg gewohnt. Erst nach dem Abi ... also dem Abitur bin ich allein nach Stockholm gezogen, um dort zu studieren." Ich machte eine kurze Pause und zwirbelte nachdenklich eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus meinem Zopf gelöst hatte. „Wie gesagt, ich studiere und zwar hoffe ich irgendwann meinen Doktor in Literaturwissenschaften zu machen. Aber was für einen Beruf ich später genau annehmen werde, das weiß ich wirklich noch nicht ..." Ich unterbrach mich heftig, als mir der Gesichtsausdruck des blonden Mädchens bewusst wurde. Worauf hatte ich mich da nur eingelassen? Sie war ganz offensichtlich mehr als verblüfft.

Meg sah mich aus vor Erstaunen geweiteten Augen an. „Du hast eine Wohnung für dich ganz alleine? Und du studierst? Aber wie ist das möglich, du bist eine junge Frau – kaum älter als zwanzig ... hast nicht einmal einen Vormund oder Ehemann?"

Ich war verlegen und versuchte das Mädchen schnell über diesen kleinen Schreck hinwegzubringen. „Ach, das ist nichts Besonderes. Bei mir Daheim laufen gesellschaftliche Dinge in anderen Bahnen. Vieles wird sich verändern in den kommenden Jahren, manches wird besser, anderes vielleicht weniger."

„Es ist sicher schwer für dich, dich hier zurechtzufinden." Erschrocken blickte sie mich an. „Was willst du nur tun? Sicherlich wird dich bald die Direktion ansprechen, wann auf der Bühne wieder mit dir zu rechnen ist. Aber du kannst ja gar nicht tanzen!"

In der Tat, _das_ war mir völlig fremd. Ich hatte ja nicht einmal eine Tanzschule von innen gesehen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich klassisches Ballett beherrschen sollte. Einfach nur angewurzelt auf einem Fleck zu stehen würde mich nicht gerade unentbehrlich machen in einem Opernhaus. Ich schloss die Augen. „Darüber hab ich auch schon nachgedacht. Tatsächlich geht mir diese Sorge seit Tagen nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich traue mich ja nicht einmal dieses Zimmer für mehr als fünf Minuten zu verlassen."

„Vielleicht könntest du unten in der Schneiderei helfen ..." Mit glühenden Wangen sprang Meg plötzlich auf und begann eine unruhige Wanderung durch das Zimmer. „Es muss doch auch irgendwie möglich sein, dass du dir deine außerordentliche Ausbildung zu nutze machst. Sagtest du nicht, Schreiben sei ein großer Bestandteil deiner Arbeit? Vielleicht könntest du ja ein Theaterstück oder Opernvorlagen schreiben. Mama kennt einige Leute, die immer auf der Suche nach neuem Gedankengut sind, um Inspiration für ihre Kompositionen zu finden."

Blitzschnell durchzuckte mich der Gedanke daran, ob mit diesen Bekannten auch Erik – das war laut Leroux der wirkliche Name des Phantoms der Oper gewesen, der in der Madame Giry des Romans eine Konspirateurin gehabt hatte - gemeint sein konnte. Doch bisher hatte ich weder von ihr, noch durch Meg etwas über diese mysteriöse Gestalt gehört. Allein von mir aus wagte ich nicht nachzufragen. Warum sollte ich mich noch mehr in Erklärungsnot bringen und die Angelegenheit komplizieren – falls das überhaupt möglich war? Es konnte ja sogar sein, dass man hier noch nie etwas von einer solchen Person gehört hatte. Vielleicht war ich zwar in der Vergangenheit gelandet, dem historischen Hintergrund des Romans - aber eben gänzlich fernab jeder fiktiven Komponente, die sich der Autor ausgedacht haben mochte.

„Ich fürchte, dass ist nicht so einfach, Meg. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich als Frau aus dem Einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert die Autorin bin, um die man sich in der Pariser Künstlerszene reißt ..."

_Erik_

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht hüllte mich in ihren Schatten, so dass ich ungesehen an der Balustrade des Operndaches entlangsteigen konnte. Hier, in diesem kaum genutzten Gebäudetrakt, befanden sich die kleinen Kammern derjenigen Theaterbeschäftigten, die nicht das Glück hatten genug zu verdienen, um sich ein eigenes Zimmer, vielleicht sogar eine Wohnung leisten zu können, oder bei Verwandten Unterkunft zu finden.

Es war das sechste Mal, dass ich mich bis hier hinauf begab, und ich hatte immer dasselbe Ziel vor Augen. Noch brach ein schwaches Licht durch die kleine Fensterscheibe, und so verharrte ich verborgen hinter einem steinernen Wasserspeier und wartete.

Meine Hand schloss sich fester um das Bündel, welches ich mit mir führte. Diese Nacht war anders als die vorherigen, denn ich würde mich nicht nur mit der stillen Betrachtung der schlafenden Christine zufrieden geben. Bisher hatte es mir genügt, lautlos in ihr Zimmer zu gleiten, an ihrem Bett stehend die ruhigen Gesichtszüge in mich aufzunehmen und allenfalls zu wagen, eine weiche Strähne ihres Haares zu berühren. Zwar hatte ich vom ersten Moment der Begegnung an das Verlangen gespürt, mehr über sie, ihre Lebensgeschichte und die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen zu erfahren, doch hatte es mir an Eingebung gefehlt, wie ich dies zu meiner Zufriedenheit bewerkstelligen konnte – ohne dabei die Gebote der Vorsicht außer Acht zu lassen, die sich in meiner Position von selbst verstanden.

Bei meinem gestrigen Besuch hatte ich jedoch eine vielversprechende Entdeckung gemacht. Auf Christines Schreibtisch war mir ein Stoß Papier aufgefallen, bei dem es sich einem flüchtigen Blick nach zu urteilen um eine Art Tagebuch handeln musste. Ich war mir sicher, in ihm eine Möglichkeit zu erhalten, mich der Welt dieses Mädchens anzunähern. Auch wenn die Versuchung groß gewesen war, mich gleich in die Aufzeichnungen zu vertiefen, hatte ich dem Wunsch widerstanden. Der Morgen hatte bereits gegraut und somit ein zu großes Risiko dargestellt. Und die Papiere einfach mitzunehmen war unmöglich. Ihr Fehlen wäre wohl kaum zu erklären gewesen.

Endlich war das Licht erloschen und genug Zeit verstrichen, dass ich es wagen konnte, meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Geräuschlos öffnete ich das Fenster der Dachschräge und ließ mich in den Raum herab.

Meine Augen hatten sich schnell an die Lichtverhältnisse des Zimmers gewöhnt. Auch ohne den einfallenden Mondschein wäre es mir nicht schwergefallen, alles um mich herum deutlich zu erkennen. Von frühester Kindheit an war ich mit einer außergewöhnlichen Sehfähigkeit gesegnet, die meine Augen bei Tag und Nacht beinahe gleichwertig machte. Sie war unentbehrlich bei meinem Vorhaben.

Ich trat an das Bett, einerseits um mich der Schlafenden zu versichern, andererseits, um einmal mehr die Gelegenheit zu nutzen ihr nahe zu sein. Christines Anblick ließ mein Herz bis zum Halse schlagen. Die von ihr ausstrahlende Friedlichkeit war mir gänzlich fremd. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal die Ruhe gespürt hatte, die sich auf diesem engelsgleichen Gesicht mit den blassen Wangen und dem unbewussten Lächeln widerspiegelte.

Andächtig löste ich mich von meiner Betrachtung, denn auch wenn die Dämmerung noch fern war, musste ich zeitig mit der Arbeit beginnen.

Die Schublade des kleinen Tisches knarrte widerspenstig, als ich sie vorsichtig aufzog. Ein Blick über die Schulter ließ mich jedoch erleichtert aufatmen. Christine schlief noch immer und hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt.

Ich öffnete den mitgebrachten Lederbeutel und entnahm Schreibgerät und Papier. Da ich nicht bereit war, durch ein mögliches Missgeschick verräterische Flecke als Hinweis auf mein Hiersein zu hinterlassen, hatte ich mich zugunsten eines Bleistifts gegen Tinte und Federkiel entschieden.

Entsprechend ihrer Herkunftsgeschichte, die Christine Madame Giry und somit auch mir anvertraut hatte, waren die Einträge auf Schwedisch verfasst. Fürs erste begnügte ich mich damit, die dicht beschriebenen Seiten zu kopieren, ohne mich mit dem Inhalt zu befassen. Immer wieder stieß ich auch auf flüchtige Skizzen, die von einer bemerkenswerten, detailverliebten Beobachtungsgabe der Urheberin zeugten.

Nach mehr als zwei Stunden legte ich die Papiere wieder zurück an ihren Platz. Unter anderen Umständen wäre ich wesentlich eher fertig gewesen, doch hatte ich immer wieder innegehalten, um Christines leisem Atem zu lauschen und mir sicher sein zu können, dass sie nicht durch ein unbemerktes Geräusch auf mich aufmerksam geworden war.

Noch einmal trat ich neben ihre schlafende Gestalt. Die Augenlider zitterten und das flache Geräusch der Atmung verriet, dass ihre Träume alles andere als ruhig waren.

Meine Hand schloss sich fester um das Bündel abgeschriebener Bögen. Nun war ich im Besitz des Schlüssels zu einem Teil der Geheimnisse, die diese junge Frau in meinen Augen umgaben.

Behutsam strich ich eine Strähne ihres glänzenden Haares zurück, die sich in die Stirn verirrt hatte. Vor Überraschung zuckte ich zurück. Angesichts der unmerklichen Berührung hatte sich erneut ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen gestohlen.

Mit einem kraftvollen Zug schwang ich mich zum Fenster heraus, schloss es geräuschlos hinter mir und lehnte mich an die feuchten Dachziegel. Ich blickte zum Nachthimmel. Wolken verdunkelten einen Teil des blass scheinenden Mondes. Die kalte Luft stach in meinen Lungen, als ich sie tief in mich sog.

Mein Herz schlug wild, und erst jetzt wurde mir klar, wieviel ich soeben auf Spiel gesetzt hatte. Und das alles nur, um den irrationalen Trieb meiner Neugier zu befriedigen.

Ich konnte über mich selbst nur den Kopf schütteln. War ich denn ein Narr?

Abermals verschwand ich in den Schatten und begab mich hinab in mein eigenes Reich.

Meine Eltern waren keine armen Leute gewesen, und obgleich meine Mutter meinen Anblick gefürchtet hatte, hatte sie mir jede Bildung angedeihen lassen, die sich im Rahmen der Umstände ermöglichen ließ. Bücher hatte ich verschlungen, als wären sie die Luft, die ich zum Atmen brauchte. Neben der Musik, der schon früh die Essenz meines Strebens gegolten hatte, war Architektur in meinen Augen mit einem erstaunlichen Reiz verbunden gewesen. Die Erhabenheit eines Bauwerks bekundete oft noch Jahrhunderte nach seinem Tod von dem Genie des Erschaffers.

Jahrelange Wanderschaft, die meiner frühen Jugend gefolgt war, hatte mich in die meisten Länder Europas und Asiens geführt.

Bevor ich mich in den Unterbau der Oper zurückzog, war ich zwei Jahre als Architekt eines vermögenden Auftraggebers – der mich selbstverständlich niemals persönlich zu Gesicht bekommen hatte – in Stockholm beschäftigt gewesen. Durch vergangene Projekte, zu denen unter anderem die Palastanlage des Schahs von Persien, mit all ihren Geheimgängen und Falltüren gehört hatte, genoss ich einen gewissen Ruf.

Es bedeutete somit keine Schwierigkeit, die von Christine verfassten Aufzeichnungen zu verstehen. Sobald ich mein unterirdisches Arbeitszimmer erreicht, mich mit vor Aufregung zitternden Händen am Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte, begann ich zu lesen.

Die Ruhe, meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Gegenwart zu lenken, fand ich erst nach Stunden der intensivsten Lektüre wieder. Ich war bis ins Innerste ergriffen. Die ungekünstelte Art sich auszudrücken hatte sowohl mein Mitgefühl als auch ein noch größeres Interesse geweckt.

Ein erstaunliches Talent schlummerte in dieser jungen Frau. Scheinbar durch eine ihr eigene Gabe verstand sie es, einen Leser mit der Kraft ihrer Worte ganz und gar zu fesseln. Ich stieß auf bewegende Zeilen voller Heimweh und sogar einige Gedichte, deren Aufbau mich in seiner Fremdheit faszinierte.

Ein kurzes weckte mein besonders Interesse. Unweigerlich hatte ich mich gefragt, wie ein so junger Mensch wie Christine es war über eine derart feine Beobachtungsgabe verfügen konnte.

_Wir beten an dich_

_Meister der Masken_

_dass du uns auch_

_morgen noch beistehst_

_denn größte Angst hat der Mensch davor_

_von seinesgleichen_

_als menschlich_

_erkannt zu werden_

Mein bloßes Beeindrucktsein wich der Gewissheit, dass ich etwas unternehmen würde. Die Erkenntnis dieses schriftstellerischen Potenzials ließ langsam einen Plan in mir heranreifen.

Christines Begabung musste nach bester Möglichkeit gefördert werden. Jedem Menschen mit Sinn für die schönen Künste wäre es unmöglich gewesen, dies nicht zu tun.

Ich nahm mir vor, auf die beiden Herren Direktoren zurückzugreifen, die durch die Erfüllung meiner Forderungen zugleich unter Beweis stellen könnten, dass sie meine im Pachtvertrag festgehaltenen Befugnisse anerkannten.

_Christine_

Es war mir lange erspart geblieben, der Opernleitung persönlich gegenüber zu treten. Doch zwei Tage nach Megs Geburtstag fand ich mich schließlich vor der schweren Mahagonitür zu ihren Büroräumen wieder. Es war bereits spät am Nachmittag gewesen, als Madame Giry mir die Nachricht überbracht hatte, ich solle mich umgehend bei Monsieur Firmin und Monsieur André einfinden.

Die Nervosität nahm mir beinahe die Luft zum Atmen. Würde ich in wenigen Minuten auf die Straße gesetzt werden? Eigentlich bestand hieran kein Zweifel. Ich war eine in der Pariser Oper gestrandete Zeitreisende, die weder Arien singen, noch klassisches Ballett tanzen, ja nicht einmal Französisch sprechen konnte!

Schon wieder bekam ich Kopfschmerzen. Was gäbe ich nicht alles, für eine einzige Aspirintablette ... oder wenn mich wenigstens ein Ohnmachtsanfall dahinraffte, der mich für heute noch einmal davon kommen lassen würde. Nichts dergleichen trat ein. Und so verbrachte ich die nächsten Minuten in bangem Warten. Immer wieder waren aufgebrachte Stimmen aus den Räumlichkeiten der Opernleitung zu hören. Zwar konnte ich kein Wort verstehen, doch zweifelte ich nicht daran, Gegenstand dieses langanhaltenden Zornesausbruchs zu sein.

„Mademoiselle Christine?" Beinahe wäre es doch noch zu einer Ohnmacht meinerseits gekommen, denn jemand war unbemerkt von hinten an mich herangetreten. Nun legte sich seine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Raoul! Sie haben mich furchtbar erschreckt!"

Der junge Vicomte wich einen Schritt zurück und lächelte verlegen. „Vergeben Sie mir. Sie waren so versunken in Gedanken, dass ich mich Ihnen nicht eher zu erkennen geben konnte. Es lag mir fern, Ihnen Angst zu machen."

Sein aufrichtiges Bedauern machte mir ein wenig zu schaffen. Sah er auch seine Freundin aus Kindertagen in mir, ich stand lediglich einem zwar netten aber weitestgehend fremden Mann gegenüber. Und die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit seinerseits bereitete mir Unbehagen.

Da! Schon wieder hatte er in Vertrautheit meine Hände ergriffen und sah mich durchdringend aus diesen haselnussbraunen Auge an. Ich merkte genau, dass ich rot wurde.

„Christine, ich habe einen Plan gefasst. Gestern sprach ich mit Madame Giry und sie vertraute mir an, dass Sie noch immer nicht zu Ihrer vorherigen Form zurückzufinden konnten. Natürlich werden Firmin und André diesbezüglich ein Ultimatum stellen. Sie bekleiden ihr Amt noch nicht lange und werden sich, gerade zu Anfang, so wenig Komplikationen wie möglich aussetzen wollen ..."

„Und ich bin hier nur ein unbedeutender Klotz am Bein." Erstaunt musste ich feststellen, wie verbittert meine Stimme klang. Sollte mir trotz der Widrigkeit meiner Situation etwas an der Oper und einigen ihrer Bewohner liegen, oder war es nur die Angst vor den kommenden Geschehnissen, die meine Stimme so hart klingen ließ?

Sein Blick war mehr als eindringlich, als er sich in beschützender Geste dicht zu mir hin beugte. „So etwas dürfen Sie nicht sagen. Wir ... _Ich_ bin sehr in Sorge um Sie, meine Liebe. Deshalb werde ich den beiden Herren Direktoren ein Angebot machen."

Bisher waren wir uns nur in Anwesenheit von Madame Giry oder einer anderen Person begegnet. Das erste Mal rückte ich den Vicomte nun wirklich bewusst ins Zentrum meiner Aufmerksamkeit. Ich wusste von ihm, dass er fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt war und verschiedene Schulen in Frankreich und England besucht hatte. Nach dem Choleratod seiner Eltern, war er vor zwei Jahren nach Paris zurückgekehrt und hatte sich von diesem Zeitpunkt an um die Verwaltung des familiären Erbes gekümmert. Er wirkte sportlich und war etwa einen halben Kopf größer als ich. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einer grau gemusterten Weste und schwarzen Hosen unter einem langen rehbraunen Ledermantel. Die dunkelblonden Haare trug er schulterlang und seitlich gescheitelt. Seine Augen wirkten warm und verständnisvoll. Daraus, wie er mit seinen Mitmenschen umging - auch mit denen, die deutlich unter seinem Stand waren - schloss ich auf ein aufrichtiges und mitfühlendes Herz. Doch trotz all dieser positiven Eigenschaften fühlte ich mich nicht zu ihm hingezogen. Er war nett und sicher auch attraktiv, aber einfach nicht mein Typ.

„Christine?"

Peinlich, ich musste ihn die ganze Zeit über angestarrt haben. Mich verlegen räuspernd, entwand ich ihm meine Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Bis Sie sich wieder Ihrer Kunst widmen können, werde ich Sie als meinen Protege betrachten", fuhr er lächelnd fort. „Ich bin sicher, dass ich mit einer Erhöhung meiner finanziellen Unterstützung an die Operndirektion den geringen Aufwand deiner weiteren Unterbringung aufwiegen kann."

Oh, oh. Jetzt fühlte ich mich in ernsthaften Gewissenskonflikten. Hier wurde mir die Chance auf ein kleines bisschen Sicherheit freundlich angeboten. Doch würde ich annehmen und gleichzeitig die gewünschte Distanz zu Raoul wahren können?

„Raoul, danke, es ist ..." Doch bevor ich Gelegenheit hatte, ihm meinen wirren Gedanken kund zu tun, wurde auch schon die schwere Mahagonitür geöffnet, und man bat uns ohne Umschweife, herein zu kommen.

Monsieur Firmin und Monsieur André waren augenscheinlich überrascht von der Anwesenheit meines Begleiters. Die beiden Direktoren boten ein einprägsames Erscheinungsbild. Firmin, groß und schlank, mit grauen Schläfen, zurechtgezwirbeltem Schnurbart und einem stets mürrischen Ausdruck um die Mundwinkel, hatte sich seines Jacketts entledigt und die Hemdsärmel aufgekrempelt. André, im Gegensatz zu seinem Geschäftspartner, klein und untersetzt, raufte sich unwirsch die spärlichen grauen Haare und schien eine noch rotere Farbe bekommen zu haben, als er ohnehin zu Gesicht trug. Beide wirkten überaus aufgebracht.

„Mademoiselle Daaé, Monsieur Le Vicomte, bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz", begrüßte uns Firmin trocken und ohne weitere Umschweife.

Wieder fiel mir auf, dass ich opernintern einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad innehaben musste, denn jeder – sofern er dies beherrschte – sprach Englisch, wenn er das Wort an mich richtete.

Während Raoul und ich uns in einer kleinen Sitzecke niederließen und ich mich in meiner Haltung bemühte, so gut es ging einer gesitteten jungen Frau aus dem Neunzehnten Jahrhundert zu entsprechen, beobachtete ich wie Monsieur André einige Schriftstücke aus dem pompösen Schreibtisch in der Mitte des Büros hervorholte. Ob das so etwas wie meine Kündigungspapiere waren? Angesichts der drohenden Gefahr, war ich mit einem Mal ziemlich erleichtert, in Raoul einen Verbündeten an meiner Seite zu wissen.

„Wir alle sind sehr in Sorge um Ihren Gesundheitszustand gewesen, Mademoiselle", begann Firmin und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, während André an seine Seite trat „Natürlich hat uns Madame Giry versichert, dass sie bald wieder zu unserer Freude auf die Bühne zurückkehren würden, doch ..." Er warf seinem Partner einen Blick zu, den ich nicht deuten konnte. Diese Geste mochte sowohl Unsicherheit als auch Wut oder besser Gereiztheit bedeuten. „Nun, wie die Dinge sich verhalten, scheint es eine Anstellung für Sie zu geben, in der Sie diesem Haus von noch größerem Nutzen sein können."

„Wirklich?" Ich konnte meinen Ohren nicht trauen. „Ich glaube ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen ..." Sollte sich meine Besorgnis jetzt lieber steigern, oder durfte ich mir erlauben erleichtert zu sein?

Wieder dieser Blick, den sich die Direktoren zu warfen. Und dann durchbrach die angespannte Stimme Raouls das entstandene Schweigen. „Meine Herren, ich denke Sie sind uns einige weitreichendere Erklärungen schuldig. Ihr Verhalten ist, mit Verlaub gesagt, höchst ungewöhnlich. Wie genau sollte eine andere Anstellung Mademoiselle Daaés aussehen?"

„Nun ... es sind gewisse Informationen an uns herangetragen worden", hastig fuhr Monsieur André mit auf mich gerichtetem Blick fort. „Informationen, die ein besonderes Talent seitens dieser jungen Dame betreffen. Und ... und da uns nichts ferner liegt, als künstlerisches Schaffen zu unterdrücken, oder sich Innovationen zu verschließen ... Kurz gesagt: Wir möchten Sie als Dramatikerin einsetzen. Es wird somit Ihre Aufgabe sein, Ideen für eine mögliche neue Opernhandlung zu Papier zu bringen. Momentan besteht hiernach eine große Nachfrage. Ihre Fähigkeit auf diesem Gebiet kann also, von einem gewissen Vorteil für uns sein. Zwar würde Ihr Wirken unter diesen Umständen fernab Ihrer bisherigen Bühnentätigkeit stattfinden, doch wäre es eine gute Gelegenheit für die Opera Populaire eine kleine aber zusätzliche Einnahmequelle zu erschließen, die nicht abhängig ist von den saisonalen Launen des Publikums."

Ich runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. War ich die einzige, der diese Ausführung mehr fadenscheinig vorkam? Ich schielte hinüber zu Raoul und konnte ihm seine Gedanken beinahe von der Stirn ablesen.

Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens, erhob er sich abrupt, verschränkte die Arme und funkelte die Herren Direktoren skeptisch an. „Erwarten Sie allen Ernstes, dass wir diesem abstrusen Vorhaben zustimmen? Mademoiselle Daaé ist Sängerin, Tänzerin! Die Bedingung zu stellen, sich auf einem ihr völlig unbekannten Gebiet zu betätigen, ist wohl mehr als dreist."

„Hey!" Ich vergaß einen Moment meine angebrachte weibliche Zurückhaltung und mischte mich mürrisch ein. „Zumindest _dieser_ Teil des Arbeitsangebotes gefällt mir! Ohne mich zu weit aus dem Fenster zu lehnen, möchte ich doch behaupten, eine einigermaßen kreative und schreibgewandte Person zu sein." Die Augen jedes Anwesenden waren sofort auf mich allein gerichtet, und ich wäre am Liebsten im Erdboden versunken. „Ähm, was mich ganz einfach sehr befremdet ist der Umstand, dass sich hier zwei ansonsten unabhängige Gebiete vereinen sollen: auf der einen Seite die Operkunst dieses Hauses, für das ich auch weiterhin tätig sein soll, und auf der anderen die Tätigkeit eines Schriftstellers, was ja normalerweise nicht wirklich zusammen gehört." Himmel! Mir fehlten einfach die richtige Worte, um mich richtig auszudrücken und elegant aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Offenbar verstand man dennoch, worauf ich hinaus wollte, denn mit einem Mal kam Bewegung in die weiteren Geschehnisse.

Vor Wut schäumend, rupfte Firmin dem schwer atmenden Monsieur André die Papiere aus der Hand, und fuchtelte Raoul und mir damit vor der Nase herum. „Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass Sie unser Angebot ablehnen könnten, Mademoiselle Daaé! Mir persönlich wäre es wesentlich angenehmer die Personalfragen dieser Oper zu handhaben, wie es bei jeder anderen auch üblich wäre. Aber zu unser aller Verdruss befinden wir uns hier vielmehr in einem Tollhaus!" Seine Stimme war zu einem aufgebrachten Brüllen angewachsen.

Mit verbissenem Blick, der seinen Unwillen unmissverständlich machte, schnappte Raoul nach den Schriftstücken und begann zu lesen. Er brütete bestimmt fünf Minuten über den Zeilen, während ich bemüht war, meine Anspannung nieder zu kämpfen und den Blicken der beiden Operdirektoren weitestgehend auszuweichen. Nur um mich abzulenken richtete ich mein Augenmerk ebenfalls auf die scheinbar ausschlaggebenden Zeilen. Dem Aufbau nach zu urteilen, schien es sich um einen Brief zu handeln. Ich bereute einmal mehr, in der siebten Klasse den Lateinkurs gewählt, anstatt mich für Französisch entschieden zu haben.

Endlich hob sich Raouls Kopf und er reichte Firmin die Papiere zurück. „Ich verstehe", sagte er schlicht. „Es scheint, als wären Sie wirklich nicht für diese Situation verantwortlich, meine Herren."

Da sich auch Firmin und André wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatten, meldete ich mich zögernd zu Wort: „Also, als erstes würde ich das Angebot gerne annehmen." _Ehe Sie es sich noch anders überlegen_, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. „Und dann wüsste ich gerne, was es mit diesen Zetteln dort auf sich hat."

Es war Raoul, der mir eine Erklärung gab: „Mademoiselle, die Forderung, Ihnen eben dieses Aufgabenfeld anzubieten, des Weiteren ein größeres Zimmer und ein höheres Gehalt zur Verfügung zu stellen, stammen von niemand geringerem als dem sogenannten ‚Phantom'. Aus irgendeinem Grund scheint er auf Sie aufmerksam geworden zu sein ..."

_Natürlich_, ergänzte ich in Gedanken ironisch. Schließlich nehme ich hier ja auch die Rolle der Frau ein, von der die Romanfigur Gaston Leroux' besessen war.

„Christine", Raoul fasste mich sanft bei den Schultern, was die Eindringlichkeit seines Appells unterstrich. „Dieser Verrückte belästigt die Operndirektion schon seit einer geraumen Zeit. Er verlangt Geld und Mitspracherecht an den verschiedensten Belangen. Bisher war es noch niemandem möglich seine wahre Identität herauszufinden und ihn dingfest zu machen. Dass er seine Forderungen dieses Mal so eng an Eure Person knüpft, ist äußerst beunruhigend. Ihr solltet nicht zustimmen, sondern darüber nachdenken, ob es nicht klüger wäre ..."

Ich konnte mir keine Alternative zu dieser Anstellung ausmalen, die mich nicht abhängig gemacht hätte von Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny. So großzügig seine Angebote also auch sein mochten, für mich kamen sie nicht in Frage. Hier bot sich mir die Aussicht auf Eigenständigkeit, und diese konnte ich nicht unbeachtet verstreichen lassen.

Glücklicherweise waren Firmin und André allem Anschein nach auf meiner Seite, wenn sicherlich auch aus anderen Beweggründen. Firmin trat entschlossen vor. „Bei allem Respekt, Monsieur le Vicomte. Es hat sich doch schließlich herausgestellt, dass es nichts als Unannehmlichkeiten bedeutet, kommen wir den Wünschen des Phantoms nicht nach."

André, scheinbar ein Mann weit ausholender Gesten, warf entsetzt die Arme in die Luft. „Denken Sie nur an die von innen verriegelten Logentüren, das auf dem Boden verteilte Pech im Orchestergraben ... oder die einstürzende Kulisse bei der gestrigen Probe zu ‚Orpheus und Euridice' ...!"

Raoul hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich verstehe Ihre Einwände, meine Herren. Doch es geht hier um Mademoiselle Daaés Sicherheit!"

„Ich kann eigentlich ganz gut für mich selbst entscheiden", machte ich meinen Standpunkt deutlich. „Ich nehme Ihr Angebot wirklich gerne an, Monsieurs."

Im Gegensatz zum Vicomte wirkten die beiden Operndirektoren nun wenigsten ein wenig beruhigter.

Schwankend zwischen Erleichterung und Skepsis fragte ich mich, was mir unter diesen kuriosen Umständen noch alles bevorstehen mochte.

_Erik_

Ich hatte kaum etwas an dem Verlauf auszusetzen, den das Gespräch zwischen Christine und der Opernleitung genommen hatte. Meine für sie gewählte Aufgabe, schien genau die richtige zu sein. Ihre Augen hatten förmlich zu leuchten begonnen, bei der Aussicht sich gänzlich selbstständig ein Zuhause und ihren Lebensunterhalt zu erarbeiten. Wieder ein erstaunlicher Wesenszug, den ich an meinem Schützling entdeckte – äußerst ungewöhnlich, verglichen mit der üblichen Haltung junger Frauen, die einzig darauf aus zu sein schienen, einen wohlhabenden Mann zu heiraten, um sich für den Rest ihrer untätigen Tage versorgt zu wissen.

Die Zufriedenheit in Hinblick auf die vergangene Unterredung war nur durch einen Umstand getrübt worden: Die Reaktion des jungen Vicomte war überaus störend gewesen, seine Vertrautheit Christine gegenüber völlig unangemessen. Er hatte sich ihr förmlich aufgedrängt in seinem Bestreben, sie von meinem Einfluss fernzuhalten.

Die Tatsache, dass er sich jedoch weder gegen die Verlockung meines Angebotes, noch gegen Mademoiselle Daaés Bestimmtheit hatte behaupten können, amüsierte mich noch immer.

Inzwischen war eine weitere Stunde verstrichen und Christine hatte damit begonnen, ihre Habseeligkeiten in das ihr neu zugewiesene, wesentlich geschmackvoller eingerichtetes Zimmer zu bringen. Meine Wahl, war auf eine im Untergeschoss gelegene Räumlichkeit gefallen. Auch wenn es auf dieser Ebene des Opernbaus keine Fenster gab, gehörte dieses von unzähligen Kerzen erleuchtete Exemplar zu den schönsten Unterbringungen. Burgunderfarbene Tapeten, dunkles Holzparkett und mit Brokat bezogene Polstermöbel, ergaben ein behagliches Ambiente.

Die Geschehnisse innerhalb des Raumes konnte ich durch eine Beobachtungsvorrichtung verfolgen, wie sie sich auch in der Garderobe befand, in der ich Christine das erste Mal aus der Nähe gesehen hatte. Jeder, auf der dem Versteck entgegenliegenden Seite, sah sich lediglich einem deckenhohen Spiegel mit prachtvoll verziertem Goldrahmen gegenüber.

„Meg, schau nur!" Voller Begeisterung rief Christine nach der kleinen Giry. „Ein wunderbarer Schminktisch ... und Parfum, sogar Schmuck!" Ich konnte erkennen, dass sie kurz ihre Hand ausstreckte, sich aber nicht traute die bunten Flakons, die offenen Geschmeideschatullen zu berühren.

Meg trat neben sie.

„Wem auch immer das alles gehört, muss es hier vergessen haben und wird es doch sicher vermissen ... Wir sollten es deiner Mutter geben. Dann kann sie es der Besitzerin zukommen lassen."

Ich schmunzelte, als ich diese von Aufrichtigkeit zeugenden Worte vernahm.

„Aber Christine!" Die junge Ballerina übernahm eine Erklärung, mit der ich mich zufrieden sah. „Mama hat das Zimmer mit all dem ausgestattet, was das Phantom ihr aufgetragen hat. Du selbst bist die Besitzerin."

Ihr Gegenüber zog scharf die Luft ein und ließ sich sehr langsam auf den Hocker der Kommode sinken. „Du meine Güte!" Verwirrt schweifte ihr Blick durch den Raum. Genau auf meinem Versteck kamen ihre Augen zur Ruhe. Wäre nicht die spiegelnde Seite, die uns trennte ... Ich hatte das Gefühl als tauchte sie tief in mich und schaute bis auf den Grund meiner Seele.

„Was habe ich denn getan?" fragte Christine leise und es bestand kein Zweifel, dass sich diese Worte in der Tat direkt an mich richteten.

Wie war das möglich? Konnte sie eine Ahnung haben von meiner Nähe?

Meg sah die Verwirrung ihrer Freundin und strich ihr sanft, beruhigend über das offene Haar. Mein Kiefer begann zu mahlen, ich spürte, wie sich meine Hand zur Faust ballte. Nichts wünschte ich mir in diesem Moment sehnlicher, als meinen Platz mit der kleinen Giry tauschen zu können.

Leise fluchend wandte ich mich ab. Dies war der Zeitpunkt zu gehen. Die Intensität, mit der es mich nach der Nähe Christines verlangte, wurde mir unerträglich. Ich sollte mich besser sehr tief in mein Reich zurückziehen. In dieser Nacht wäre es mir nicht möglich, noch Garantie für mein Handeln zu übernehmen, näherte ich mich meinem Engel im Schlaf.

Die plötzliche Festigkeit ihrer Stimme ließ mich ein weiteres Mal zurückblicken und wider jede Vernunft verweilen, wo ich war.

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich glaube dieser Tag war ein bisschen viel für mich." Sie gab sich alle Mühe und brachte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, dass beinahe sogar mich überzeugt hätte. „Es ist wohl das beste, wenn ich mich heute schon sehr früh schlafen lege."

Meg schien beruhigt, umarmte ihre Freundin und wünschte eine gute Nacht.

Doch sobald das Mädchen den Raum verlassen hatte, ging eine erstaunliche Wandlung mit Christine vor sich. Langsam kam sie direkt auf mich zu, und ich verfolgte gebannt jeden ihrer Schritte. Sie lächelte nicht mehr, und ich erkannte, dass ihr Blick die Zimmerseite des Spiegels mit gewissenhafter Aufmerksamkeit auf irgendeinen Hinweis hin absuchte.

Das Gesicht der jungen Frau war dem meinen so nah, dass ich fasziniert die goldenen Sprenkel entdeckte, welche ihre vor Aufregung geweiteten Augen zierten. Sie atmete schwer und meine Hand folgte ungesehen hinter dem Glas der pulsierenden Ader dieses zarten Halses.

Um ein Haar hätte meine Unaufmerksamkeit mich die Tarnung gekostet. Denn mit einem Mal fanden ihre tastenden Finger den Rand des Siegelglases und somit dessen Schiebemechanismus. Nur in letzter Sekunde konnte ich die Verriegelung betätigen, die mein Versteck sicherte.

Während mir sein wilder Schlag beinahe das Herz aus der Brust springen ließ, wartete ich ab – unfähig, mich mit auch nur einem Schritt von der Stelle zu rühren.

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch endlich gab Christine ihre Suche auf. Die Anspannung fiel langsam von mir ab.

Erschöpft sank sie zu Boden, was ich ihr nachtat. Unsere Augen befanden sich nun beinahe auf selber Höhe. Erst begann sie sich die wohl schmerzenden Schläfen zu reiben, dann hob sich ihr Kopf dem meinen entgegen.

Ihre Stimme hatte einen unerbittlichen Klang und ich war wie hypnotisiert. Die Drohung ihrer Worte drang nur langsam in mein Bewusstsein vor.

„Verstehst du meine Sprache, ‚Phantom'? Ich warne dich, es gibt genug, was ich über dich und dein unterirdisches Versteck weiß, um dich in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten zu bringen." Ihr Blick sprühte förmlich Funken. Etwas ruhiger führ sie fort: „Mir liegt nichts daran, dich zu provozieren, und ich bin dankbar für das, was du mir durch die Direktion ermöglicht hast. Doch komm mir nicht zu nahe! Ich denke nicht daran, deine teuren Geschenke anzunehmen. Ich will mich von _niemandem_ abhängig machen lassen. Halte dich fern von mir und ich sage kein Wort zu irgendjemandem! Tust du es nicht, kostet es mich nur ein Gespräch mit Monsieur Firmin und André, dann haben deine Spiele ein Ende, _Erik_."

Ich erstarrte.

Christine erhob sich und löschte entschlossen jede Kerze ihres Zimmers. Selbst in der Dunkelheit hielt sie sich fern vom Spiegel.

Sie hatte mich bei meinem Namen genannt! Wie war es dieser kleinen Hexe möglich, über eine derartige Kenntnis zu verfügen? Ich bezweifelte, dass es in ganz Paris nur eine Handvoll von Leuten gab, deren Wege zur Zeit des Opernbaus die meinen gekreuzt hatten. Seit Jahren lebte ich in der Vergessenheit meines Verstecks. Wie konnte sie also einen Namen kennen, den der Rest der Welt längst vergessen hatte

Es gab keinen Grund für mich anzunehmen, dass Christine ihrer Androhung nicht entsprechen würde.

Unglaublich!

Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, den Beobachtungsposten so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Auf eine derartige Konfrontation war ich in keiner Weise vorbereitet gewesen.

Mein Weg durch die Katakomben war gehetzter als je zuvor. Ich flüchtete vor dieser unbegreiflichen Person, die über ein Wissen verfügt, das jeder Erklärung entbehrte.

Und doch ... trotz meiner Eile verspürte ich den überwältigenden Drang umzukehren und sie zur Rede zu stellen. Ich musste wissen, was sie wusste - schon um meiner eigenen Sicherheit Willen.

War es möglich, dass mir in diesem Geschöpf die einzige ernsthafte Gefahr bestand, der ich mich seit Jahren gegenübersah? War ich von Sinnen? Christine durchspukte meine Gedanken seit jenem Tag, da ich auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Und diese Begegnung heute Abend war mehr gewesen, als ich ertragen konnte.

Mein Blut begann zu pochen und intensive Erregung schoss mir durch die Adern. Das Unausweichliche würde geschehen. Es war mir nicht mehr möglich, den kommenden Ereignissen lediglich als untätiger Beobachter zu folgen.

Nun galt es, gewisse Vorkehrungen zu treffen – einige Tage würden sie mich sicherlich kosten.

Ich musste erfahren, was hinter ihren Worten stand.

Ich musste Christine gegenübertreten, sie mit mir nehmen.

Vielleicht für immer.

**Kapitel 3**

_Christine_

In dieser Nacht würde ich sicherlich keinen Schlaf finden. Meine Gedanken ließen mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen in ihrer verwirrenden Mischung aus Angst, Unsicherheit und unbändiger Neugier. Natürlich war die Vorstellung, ausgerechnet ich hätte das Interesse des geheimnisvollen Phantoms geweckt, in gewisser Weise mit einem verbotenen Reiz verbunden. Aber wenn ich mich richtig an die Lektüre des Leroux Romans erinnerte, war Erik – bis zum Ende des Buches - ein gefährlicher Mann in zweifelhaftem Geisteszustand, der nicht einmal vor Mord zurückschreckte.

Ich schluckte. Jetzt fühlte ich mich keinesfalls mehr so wehrhaft wie vorhin und hoffte vielmehr inständig, das Phantom habe meine Worte gar nicht gehört. Ansonsten könnte es bedeuten, dass ich mich noch tiefer in Probleme verstrickt hatte. Schließlich war er wohl am gefährlichsten, wenn er sich von mir in die Ecke gedrängt fühlen sollte.

Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hatte ich mich unverzüglich nach meiner kleinen Ansprache in die hinterste Ecke des Bettes geflüchtet und von dort aus zusammengekauert den nächtlichen Geräuschen des Opernbaus gelauscht. Nun fand ich den Mut, mich zu erheben und einige der Kerzen aufs Neue zu entzünden. Zwar würde ich weder die Direktoren, noch sonst jemanden auf das Phantom ansetzten, doch musste ich etwas unternehmen, das mir wenigstens ein gewisses Gefühl von Schutz und Unbeobachtetheit zurückgeben konnte. Schnell hatte ich alles gefunden, was ich benötigte. Vorsichtig band ich vier Porzellantassen an eine Kordel, so dicht beieinander, dass sie bei der kleinsten Berührung leise zu Klirren begannen. Nun hakte ich eine Tagesdecke an dem goldenen Rahmen fest, dass die silberne Spiegelfläche völlig hinter ihr verschwand. Dann kniete ich schließlich nieder und machte mich daran die Kordel an das untere Ende der Stoffbahn zu nähen. Zumindest der Spiegel, von dessen doppelseitiger Verwendung ich ebenfalls in ‚Das Phantom der Oper' gelesen hatte, sollte Erik nicht mehr von allzu großem Nutzen sein. Weder wäre es möglich, durch die dichtgewebte Decke einen Blick in mein Zimmer zu erhaschen, noch könnte man sie ungehört fallen lassen, um durch den verborgenen Eingang zu treten, an dessen Existenz ich nicht zweifelte.

Einschlafen konnte ich zwar immer noch nicht, doch wenigstens verspürte ich eine gewisse Beruhigung angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich eine Hürde zwischen mich und das Phantom gebracht hatte.

Der nächste Tag war zugleich der erste, an dem ich Gelegenheit hatte, mich einmal nicht völlig fehl am Platz zu fühlen. Das Gespräch mit Monsieur Firmin, Monsieur André und meine neue Anstellung bedeuteten schließlich auch, dass ich mich nicht mehr allein in meinen Räumlichkeiten zu verstecken brauchte, aus Angst einen meiner Vorgesetzten auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

Noch vor dem Frühstück nahm Meg mich mit auf eine Entdeckungsreise durch die Teile der Oper, die mir bisher verborgen geblieben waren. Dieses Gebäude war wahrhaftig ein architektonisches Meisterwerk! Erstaunlich vereinte es prachtvolle große Treppen, marmorverkleidete Säulen, verspiegelte Foyers und blitzende Lüster zu einer atemberaubenden Erfahrung. Durch die Schönheit all der Säle und Hallen zu streifen, versetzte Meg und mich in einen regelrechten Rausch. Unser Kichern und Lachen verwirrte sicher jeden, der uns an diesem Morgen sah.

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte ich die Zeit damit, Madame Giry und ihren Ballettmädchen bei den beeindruckenden Proben zuzusehen. Ich bewunderte die Konsequenz und Geschicklichkeit, mit der sie ihre Körper aufs Erstaunlichste zu fordern vermochten. Doch ohne Zweifel war ich auch erleichtert, keine von ihnen zu sein. Manch eine Bewegung bereitete mir schon beim bloßen Zuschauen Schmerzen.

Anstelle einer Mittagspause, begab ich mich in die Verwaltung, um Papier, Tinte und Feder für meine Schreibtätigkeit zu besorgen. Hiermit ausgestattet zog ich mich zurück in die hinterste Reihe des großen Aufführungssaals. Mit halbem Ohr einer Probe des Orchesters lauschend, brütete ich die den ganzen Nachmittag über dem groben Entwurf eines Stückes. Keine meiner Ideen überzeugte mich wirklich, abgesehen von einer Science-Fiction Kurzgeschichte, die ich allerdings ohne Umschweife als ungeeignet für dieses Jahrhundert verwarf.

Hätte Meg mich nicht gesucht und dazu überredet, eine Kleinigkeit mit ihr zu Abend zu essen, wäre ich sicher in Gedanken versunken sitzen geblieben, bis man den Saal zur Nacht abgeschlossen hätte.

Als ich später in mein Zimmer zurückkehrte, musste es bereits nach zehn Uhr sein. Ein gründlich prüfender Blick versicherte mir, dass sich niemand an meiner Phantom-Warnanlage zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Vorsichtshalber platzierte ich dennoch ein kleines Stilett, mit dem mich Madame Giry - ebenso wie jedes andere Mitglied des Corps de Ballett – ausgestattet hatte, unter meinem Kopfkissen. Würden die Tassen drohend klirren, blieb mir zwar ganz gewiss die Zeit mich aus der Tür und in den Flur zu retten, doch es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, für den Ernstfall noch ein weiteres Verteidigungsmittel in Reserve zu halten.

Madame Giry war die erste, die ich sah als ich am nächsten Morgen auf den Gang vor meinem Zimmer trat.

„Ich wollte gerade zu dir, mein Kind." Eigenartig wissend ruhte ihr Blick auf mir, als sie einen feinen, weißen Umschlag aus den Falten ihres Rockes zog. „Der Vicomte bat mich, ihn dir zu geben."

Tief durchatmend öffnete ich den Brief.

_Meine gute Christine, liebste Freundin seit Kindertagen,_

_Ich muss Sie noch heute sehen. Um elf Uhr wartet meine Kutsche vor dem Eingang des kaiserlichen Opernpavillons. Inständig erhoffe ich Ihr Kommen. Die Angelegenheit in der ich Sie sprechen muss ist von äußerster Dringlichkeit._

_Gedankenvoll verbunden verbleibe ich,_

_Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny_

„Christine? Du bist schrecklich blass." Besorgt legte meine mütterliche Freundin eine Hand an meine Wange. „Ist es eine schlechte Nachricht?"

„Ja, ... nein. Es ist nur, dass ich mich im Moment ein wenig überfordert fühle."

„Du bist es nicht gewohnt, umworben zu werden?" Sie lächelte verständig. „Dabei bist du doch eine hübsche junge Frau, die gewiss das Interesse einiger Männer auf sich zieht. Bist du dir dessen gar nicht bewusst?"

_Mir dessen bewusst?_ Ich war vielmehr entgeistert. Zuhause an der Uni fiel ich ganz bestimmt nicht auf. Neuen Freundschaften öffnete ich mich nur schwer. Männern gegenüber, war ich so zurückhaltend, dass sie von sich aus kaum auf die Idee kamen, mich in ein längeres Gespräch zu verwickeln. Neben hübschen Mädchen - modebewusst, stupsnäsig, ob sportlich oder zierlich - fühlte ich mich unscheinbar und plump. Und hier sollte ich nicht nur anziehend wirken, sondern auch umschwärmt werden von einem attraktiven jungen Adeligen? Ach ja, und außerdem war aus irgendeinem Grund das ‚Phantom der Oper' entschlossen, mich nicht nur zu ‚befördern', sondern mir zusätzlich Kleider, Schmuck und andere kostspielige Geschenke zu machen.

Da waren sie wieder! Ich hatte mich auch schon gefragt, wo meine Kopfschmerzen seit dem letzten Abend gesteckt hatten.

Madame Giry unterbrach meine abschweifenden Gedanken. „Wenn dir seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht erwünscht ist, solltest du den Vicomte de Chagny vielleicht von dem unterrichten, was du Meg und mir anvertraut hat. Er glaubt noch immer, du wärst das Mädchen, an das er sich aus seiner Kindheit erinnert. Doch deine Gefühle für ihn sind nun einmal anders seitdem du damals auf der Bühne ... ohnmächtig geworden warst."

„Er ist nett", begann ich. „Doch fühle ich mich wirklich nicht zu ihm hingezogen. Gleichzeitig möchte ich ihn nicht vor den Kopf stoßen ..."

„Deswegen weichst du ihm nach bester Möglichkeit aus. Unglücklicherweise sucht er deine Nähe umso mehr, seit er dies bemerkt hat. Ist es denn besser, ihn weiterhin in seinen Hoffnungen verbleiben zu lassen?"

„Nein." Mein Blick ging ins Leere. Ich kam mir dumm vor, so feige scheinen zu müssen. Dabei hatte ich doch nur gehofft, er würde mich vergessen, wenn ich mich zurückzog. Es war wohl falsch gewesen, Raouls Gefühle für ‚seine Christine' nicht so ernst zu nehmen und damit völlig zu unterschätzen.

Ich dankte Madame Giry, dass sie mir geholfen hatte eine längst überfällige Entscheidung zu treffen und ging nachdenklich in den Speiseraum, um mit Meg und den anderen Mädchen vom Ballett ein kleines Frühstück einzunehmen.

Den Rest des Vormittages saß ich in einer der Logen und beobachtete eine Gesangsprobe der ersten Sopranistin Signora Charlotta Giudicelli. Ihre Stimme gefiel mir. Aber als ich mich vorlehnte, um die dazugehörige Person genauer ins Auge zu fassen, musste ich enttäuscht feststellen, dass Mimik und Gesten recht überzogen wirkten. Nun ja, wahrscheinlich kam bei einer schönen Diva eher auf Stimme und prunkvolle Ausstrahlung an, als auf Authentizität.

Ein wenig inspiriert von ihrem Gesang, wandte ich mich wieder meiner Schreibarbeit zu. Schließlich hatten die Monsieurs Firmin und André tatsächlich Interesse an meinem gestrigen Konzeptentwurf gezeigt. Diese Bestätigung hatte mir gut getan und ich war mit ihnen übereingekommen, das auf Englisch verfasste Stück später mit einem Übersetzen anzugleichen.

Um halb elf begab ich mich noch einmal kurz auf mein Zimmer und hüllte mich in Cape und Schal, um dann rechtzeitig zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt mit dem Vicomte zu eilen.

Draußen war es grau und regnete so sehr, dass es mich eine kleine Weile kostete, ehe ich die schwarze Kutsche bei dieser Sicht ausmachen konnte.

Lächelnd half Raoul mir dabei einzusteigen und ich sagte mir stumm, dass es das erste Mal war, dass ich mit so einem Transportmittel fahren würde. Zuhause hatte ich ein Auto, und hier prägten Kutschen und Fußgänger das Straßenbild.

Mein Begleiter wechselte einige Worte mit dem Kutscher, ehe er in die Kabine stieg.

Eigentlich bereute ich jetzt bereits hergekommen zu sein, ihm in dieser Enge gegenüber zu sitzen und das Glück über meine Anwesenheit in seinen Augen zu sehen. Und dabei würde ich ihn gleich mit der unangenehmen Wahrheit konfrontieren zu müssen, dass mir seine Gegenwart eigentlich zuviel war. Verlegen lächelnd begann ich: „Raoul ..."

„Ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass Sie gekommen sind, Christine." Die Worte sprudelten ihm förmlich über die Lippen. Ehe ich so recht wusste, was vor sich ging, kniete er plötzlich vor mir und ergriff voller Inbrunst meine Hand. „Warum halten Sie sich fern von mir? Wissen Sie denn nicht, dass ich mich um Ihr Wohl sorge? Wie ist es Ihnen ergangen in den letzten Tagen? Kommen Sie zurecht mit den Forderungen des Phantoms?"

„Welche Frage soll ich zuerst beantworten?"

Er wirkte ein wenig gekränkt und senkte den Kopf. „Machen Sie sich bitte nicht über mich lustig, Christine."

„Raoul, das wollte ich nicht." Oje! Das alles würde jetzt wirklich unschön werden. Nun gut. Augen zu und durch. Ehe ich es mir noch anders überlegen konnte, fand ich schnell die Worte, die ich mir im Geiste zurecht gelegt hatte. „Wir sind keine Kinder mehr. Es ist eine Ewigkeit her, dass ich Ihre kleine Christine war. Nun kennen wir uns kaum noch ..."

„Oh, aber das ist doch kein Hindernis." Er sprang auf, hätte sich beinahe den Kopf am Kutschendach gestoßen, und ließ sich dann zufrieden lächelnd auf dem Platz mir gegenüber nieder. „Ich möchte ja, dass wir uns wieder besser kennen lernen,"

„Die Welten aus denen wir kommen sind so verschieden ...", ging ich das nächste Argument an, welches mit Sicherheit zutreffender war, als es sich der Vicomte vorstellen konnte.

Die sanften braunen Augen ruhten ernst auf mir. „Ich war nie der Ansicht, dass es ein Hindernis sei, wenn zwei Personen heiraten, die nicht dem gleichen Stand entstammen ..." Unverkennbar stand er hinter der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte.

Aber Moment! Jetzt waren wir schon beim Heiraten? Mit Schonung kam ich nicht weiter. Um zu erreichen was ich anstrebte, musste ich mich drastischer ausdrücken. „Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen, Monsieur le Vicomte."

„Christine!" Blankes Entsetzen! „Ich wusste es! _Er_ hat damit zu tun, nicht wahr? Zwingt _er_ Sie dazu, mich abzuweisen?"

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?" Unwohl rutschte ich tiefer in meinen Sitz. Warum hatten wir uns nur in einer Kutsche treffen müssen? Hier konnte ich mich nicht einmal aus dem Staub machen, wenn alle Stricke rissen.

„Natürlich das Phantom! Das Phantom der Oper, das Sie in seiner Gewalt hat!"

Entmutigt schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Sie ziehen also nicht in Betracht, dass es mein Wunsch ist, Sie nicht mehr zu sehen?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Sich zu mir herüberlehnend ergriff er abermals meine Hände. „Ich muss Ihnen etwas gestehen."

„Aha." Ich war gespannt, was ich nun als nächstes zu hören bekommen sollte.

Raoul zögerte und ich fragte mich, warum es ihm scheinbar so schwer fiel, mir zu sagen, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. „Vorgestern Abend habe ich gehört, wie Sie in Ihrem neuen Zimmer das Phantom zur Rede gestellt haben", platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus.

„Sie haben an der Tür gelauscht?" Unglaublich! Dieser Adelige war ein Stalker! Was fiel dem Kerl ein!

„Ich verstehe, dass Sie wütend werden ..."

„Und das zurecht!" Heftig machte ich mich von ihm los.

„Ich schäme mich zutiefst dafür! Glauben Sie mir. Die einzige Entschuldigung, die ich angeben kann ist abermals die Sorge um Ihr Wohl. Ich konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, jedoch war mir klar, dass es das Phantom war, an das Sie sich mit fester Stimme wandten. Sie fühlten sich von diesem Monster in die Enge gedrängt! Er hat Sie verängstig! Und seine Geschenke lassen nur die Vermutung zu, dass er sich in Sie verliebt hat und nun versucht uns voneinander zu trennen."

Meine Güte!

Raoul fuhr fort: „Sie haben ganz richtig gehandelt, ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen. Aber sicher hat ihn das nicht davon abgehalten, Ihre Jugend und Unschuld auszunutzen, um Sie in seinen Bann zu ziehen." Der Blick wurde weich, und entgegen seiner glühenden Worte wirkte er sehr jung und beinahe verletzlich. „Ich werde Sie vor ihm beschützen. Notfalls werde ich Sie auch gegen Ihren Willen aus dem Reich seiner dunklen Ränke herausziehen."

Mir schwante Übles. Wahrscheinlich machte er mir gleich den Antrag, ihn zur Sicherheit zu heiraten. Meine Widerrede würde er sicher nicht einmal gelten lassen. Ich musste ihn schleunigst beruhigen. „Sie haben Recht, Raoul. Ich wies Sie aus Angst zurück." So überzeugend wie möglich versuchte ich zu lächeln. „Es ist gut, in Ihnen einen Freund zu wissen, der ein beschützendes Auge auf mich hat. Und ich verspreche, dass ich mich an Sie wenden werde, sollte das ‚Phantom' mich noch einmal belästigen."

„Dann wollen Sie nicht sofort handeln?" Sein wohl einziger Wehrmutstropfen, denn ansonsten wirkte er bereits wesentlich weniger aufgeregt.

Weiterhin lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Vielleicht haben meine Worte ausgereicht, um ihn zu vertreiben." Inständig darauf hoffend schickte ich hierfür ein kurzes Stoßgebet gen Himmel.

Raoul blickte seufzend aus dem Fenster. Sein Blick hatte etwas Träumerisches. Ich wollte wieder zurück in die Sicherheit meines Zimmers. Für heute war mein Bedarf an Nähe zu diesem übereifrigen Verehrer gedeckt. „Äh, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt zur Oper zurückkehre. Madame Giry wird warten. Ich habe versprochen, nicht lange fort zu bleiben."

Es kostete mich zwei weitere durchwachte Nächte – abgesehen von sehr kurzen Phasen des Einnickens, aus denen ich jedes Mal erschrocken erwachte, nur um zu erkennen, dass nichts Ungewöhnliches geschehen war. Dann fühlte ich mich endlich wieder nahezu sicher in meinem Zimmer. Vielleicht hatte ich mich doch getäuscht und dieser Raum war ein ganz normaler, den man nicht durch irgendeinen ominösen Geheimgang betreten konnte.

Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag. Seit beinahe einem ganzen Monat hatte ich die Oper nicht mehr verlassen und genoss es, nun zusammen mit Meg eine Messe zu besuchen. Fasziniert sog ich alle Eindrücke in mich auf, die mir ein Paris bot, wie ich es höchsten aus Filmen oder Büchern kannte. Na ja, ohnehin war ich nie in Frankreich gewesen, ehe ich in dieser Welt aufgewacht war.

Offenbar bereitete mein Staunen Meg ein riesiges Vergnügen, als sie mich nachmittags auf eine Stadtrundfahrt mitnahm. Nicht einmal das verschneite Spätherbstwetter vermochte meine Stimmung zu trüben, als ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben vor dem Louvre, dem Arc de Triomphe und schließlich der Kathedrale Notre-Dame stand.

Wieder wurde mir meine Andersartigkeit deutlich, als wir an einen gewaltigen Bauplatz kamen, von dem ich wusste, dass hier in einigen Jahren die berühmte Basilique de Sacre Ceur stehen würde. An den Eifelturm, das Wahrzeichen Frankreichs zu meiner Zeit, war jetzt noch nicht einmal zu denken.

Erst sehr spät am Abend kehrten Meg und ich zurück, und dieses Mal war ich erleichtert, mein Zimmer zu betreten. Ich sehnte mich nach etwas Ruhe, um die zahlreichen Eindrücke des Tages auf mich wirken zu lassen. Ich hatte mich nicht wirklich fehl am Platz gefühlt, aber so anders. Meg und die Menschen, die ich hier kannte erschienen mir auf einmal wie eine Einheit, zu der ich nie ganz dazugehören konnte.

Ich hob einen vom Tisch gerollten Stift auf und stützte seufzend eine Hand in die Seite. Meine Rippen schmerzten, da ich mich in den letzten Nächten nicht unbeobachtet genug gefühlt hatte, um mich umzuziehen. Erst mit dem Vernehmen der beginnenden allmorgendlichen Operngeschäftigkeit, hatte ich es gewagt, eilig meine Garderobe zu wechseln.

Die komplizierten Verschnürungen des Korsetts lösend, schwor ich mir unter einem leisen Fluchen, dass ich auf diese unbequeme Vorsichtsmaßnahme nicht noch einmal zurückgreifen würde. Hastig streifte ich mein schlichtes weißes Nachthemd im Empireschnitt über. Es war eigentlich das einzige Kleidungsstück, in welchem ich mich nicht unwohl und eingeengt fühlte. Der Vorteil, den eine Kleidungsauswahl bestehend aus Shirts, Jeans und der gesamten Modepalette des Einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts mit sich brachte, war mir ohnehin als eine der ersten Annehmlichkeiten aufgefallen, die ich an meinem Zuhause vermisste. Meiner lieben Freundin Meg machte es immer wieder Spaß, mich mit der Tatsache aufzuziehen, dass ich von der Kompliziertheit der hier gebräuchlichen Garderobe mehr als genervt war.

Ich krabbelte unter die schwere Daunendecke meines Bettes und berührte noch einmal kurz das kühle Metall der Stilettklinge, um mich zusätzlich zu beruhigen. Dann schloss ich die Augen. Ich war viel zu müde, um nur auch noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Durchwachen der vorherigen Nächte und die Geschäftigkeit des heutigen Tages ihren Preis forderten. Sofort schlief ich ein.

Wieviele Stunden ich in diesem tiefen traumlosen Zustand verblieb, kann ich nicht sagen. Doch was mich schließlich weckte, war die unbewusste Gewissheit, nicht länger allein im Zimmer zu sein.

Ich wagte kaum zu atmen. Dennoch konnte ich nicht umhin, in einem angstgesteuerten Reflex die Augen zu öffnen. Ein schwaches Licht fiel in Richtung meines Bettes. Ich lauschte. Nichts im Raum bewegte sich. Alles was ich vernahm war das Rauschen einer Flamme im Windzug, die _ich_ ganz gewiss nicht entzündet hatte.

_Ruhig!_ Ermahnte ich mich selbst. Es konnte auch sein, dass ich einfach noch in einem Zustand zwischen Wachsein und Traum schwebte und mein Unbehagen lediglich unterbewusst war.

Langsam setzte ich mich auf, erhob mich aus dem Bett und war erleichtert, festen Boden unter meinen Füßen zu spüren, anstelle mich nur in die Kissen zu drücken und abzuwarten.

Mein Blick tastete den Raum ab und blieb schnell an etwas Auffälligem hängen. Ich zuckte zusammen. Erschrocken musste ich feststellen, dass die Helligkeit durch einen Gang in der Wand schien, der sich genau an der Stelle auftat, wo eigentlich der große Spiegel hätte sein sollen. Meine selbstgebaute Warnanlage war wohl doch nicht so zuverlässig gewesen, wie ich geglaubt hatte, denn ohne dass ich etwas von ihr gehört hatte, lag sie nun nutzlos am Boden.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden in denen ich gedanklich zwischen den Möglichkeiten schwankte, sofort an dem erhellten Gang vorbei auf den Flur hinaus zu laufen, oder mich vorher noch mit dem Stilett zu bewaffnen – keines von beidem setzte ich in die Tat um. Ich war unfähig, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Es kribbelte in meinem Nacken, als ich atemlos feststellte, dass sich am Fußende meines Bettes etwas bewegte, sich mir näherte.

Der Klang einer tiefen Männerstimme erfasste mich - ebenso wie zwei mächtige Hände, die sich auf meine Schultern legten und jeden Plan einer möglichen Flucht sterben ließen. Der Eindringling trug glänzende schwarze Lederhandschuhe und schon glaubte ich zu spüren, wie sich der Griff des ‚Phantoms der Oper' immer enger um meinen Hals schloss. Denn um wen sonst sollte es sich hierbei handeln, wenn nicht das wahrgewordene Monster des Romans?

Sehr langsam nur erreichte mich der Inhalt der sanft akzentuierten Melodik seiner Worte. „Hab keine Angst, Christine. Ich werde dich nicht verletzen." Der Mann sprach meine Muttersprache, wenn auch mit unverkennbaren Akzent.

Sein Griff löste sich, und ich vernahm lediglich ein leises Rascheln als er langsam vor mich trat.

Ich _musste_ noch immer träumen! Etwas stimmte nicht mit meinen Gedanken, die sich nur noch sehr schwer fassen zu lassen schienen. Ich war beinahe wie in Trance, willenlos als die hochgewachsene Schattengestalt mich behutsam bei der Hand nahm und unwidersetzlich in Richtung des Geheimgangs führte.

Eben noch im Gegenlicht stehend, hatte ich kaum etwas Genaues von dem Mann erkennen können, außer seiner mich um mindestens einen Kopf überragenden Größe, einem langen, schwarzen Umhang mit hohem Kragen, den er um die Schultern trug, und dem gespenstischen Weiß einer Maske, die seine rechte Gesichtshälfte von der Stirn, über die Nase, bis zum Mundwinkel bedeckte.

Seine Schritte hatten etwas von der Geschmeidigkeit einer Raubkatze und eine sinnlich machtvolle Aura bestimmte jede seiner Bewegungen.

Konnte ich meinen Augen noch trauen? Auf den Anblick einer solchen Person, war ich in keiner Weise vorbereitet gewesen. Als dürr, mit einer Totenfratze anstelle des Gesichts, war das Phantom in Leroux' Roman beschrieben worden. Farblose, hervortretende Augäpfel und eine lediglich als schwarzes Loch existierende Nase sollte es haben. Es war nie die Rede gewesen, von derart edlen Zügen, mit fein geschwungenen Lippen, energischem Kinn und hypnotisch graugrünen Augen wie diese, die mich unausweichlich in ihren Bann zogen!

Die elfenbeinfarbene Maske mochte einen großen Teil seines Gesichtes verdecken, was jedoch den Rest betraf, so bot es einen charismatischen Anblick. Das glänzende nackenlange Haar war rabenschwarz und akkurat zurückgekämmt. Ich sah ihn an, wie gebannt.

Nur am Rande des Bewusstseins nahm ich wahr, wie sich der Spiegel hinter uns schloss. Mein Blick ruhte ganz allein auf dem Mann vor mir, der jetzt nach der Fackel an der Wand griff und mich dabei nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Konnte es sein, dass ich hypnotisiert war? Nein, alles hier war einfach noch Teil einer Traumwelt. Anders konnte ich mir meine Ruhe nicht erklären ...

„Christine ... Christine ... ja, folge mir ..." Der verheißungsvolle Klang seiner Stimme war alles, was in diesem Moment für mich zählte. Es war erstaunlich. Seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht, während er mich führte, und doch erklang in meinem Kopf – ja, direkt _in_ meinem Kopf – ein schlichtes Lied, dessen ungekannter Wohlklang mich tief einlullte, bis ich Ort und Zeit vergaß.

Diese nahezu magische Anziehungskraft! Alles in mir _wollte_ dem dunklen Fremden folgen, weiterhin dieser angenehmen, träumerischen Melodie lauschen.

Ich war wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen vor der Schlange, unfähig den verhängnisvollen Bann zu brechen ... und mich selbst nicht mehr verstehend.

_Erik_

Es erstaunte mich wie ruhig ich war, angesichts ihrer Nähe. Vielleicht kam dies durch die Art und Weise, auf welche Christine mich ansah – so voller Bewunderung, beinahe Entzücken. Etwas anderes außer mir nahm sie nicht länger wahr.

Mein leiser Gesang hatte unverzüglich seine Wirkung getan. _Diese_ einzigartige Stimme war es, was vermochte Menschen nach meinem Belieben in den Himmel zu emporzuheben, oder das tiefste Tal der Schmerzen aufreißen lassen. Bereits in meiner Kindheit war sie ein Instrument gewesen, das ich wie kein anderer beherrschte, und mit den Jahren hatte ich sie bis zu Perfektion ausgebildet. Mochte mein Gesicht auch entstellt sein, eine abscheuliche Fratze, die zu allen Seiten Abscheu, Hass und Gewalt provozierte - die Schönheit meiner Stimme hatte schon so manchen Zuhörer in Tränen der Rührung zurück gelassen.

Zusätzlich war es die Fähigkeit des Bauchredens, welche mir ermöglichte die Klänge ätherisch durch Christines Geist schweben zu lassen. Für sie musste dieses Phänomen unerklärlich sein, mir war es nichts als ein nutzbares Werkzeug, das ich früh erlernt hatte.

Schon legte sich ein träumerischer Schleier über ihren Blick und sie folge meiner führenden Hand ohne jeden Widerstand. Genussvoll erkannte ich, welche Macht ich in diesem Moment über sie besaß.

Angesichts ihrer zerbrechlich wirkenden Erscheinung, konnte ich mir nicht länger einreden, sie sein eine Bedrohung für mich. Selbst wenn sie mein Tun den Operndirektoren oder der Gendarmerie enthüllt hätte, wäre man nicht vielmehr der Meinung gewesen, es handle sich um die überspannte Phantasie einer kleinen Opernangestellten?

Sollte ich mir endlich selbst eingestehen, dass ich sie nicht aus einer drohenden Gefahr heraus, sondern aus ganz anderen Beweggründen mit mir nahm?

Mehr als drei Jahre waren vergangen, seit ich das letzte Mal einem Menschen wahrhaftig von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber gestanden hatte – die Beobachtung der Operngeschehnisse, und mein gelegentliches Eingreifen in ihre Belange, zählte ich nicht dazu. Und hatten mich diese Jahre nicht mit Zufriedenheit erfüllt? Endlich war es mir möglich, unbehelligt von Vorurteilen und Unverständnis meiner Musik, der Vervollkommnung anderer Talente und forschenden Interessen nachzugehen. Konnte es denn sein, dass das Erscheinen einer einzelnen Person ausreichte, um mich nach Nähe und Gesellschaft dürsten zu lassen?

Mein Genie hatte die entferntesten Horizonte menschlichen Könnens berührt. Es gab kein Wissen, das sich mir entzog, keine Kunst oder Fähigkeit der Welt, die jenseits der Meisterschaft meiner Hände lag. Und dennoch - ich erschuf vergebens, ich wuchs vergebens, denn so lange ich lebte, würde eine Frau das Gesicht hinter der Maske in Liebe anschauen.

Meine Schritte stockten abrupt.

Etwas stimmte nicht. Christine ging nicht weiter.

_Christine_

Mit einem Mal durchzuckte ein heftiger Schmerz meinen rechten Fuß. Ein spitzer Stein musste mir im Weg gelegen haben und hinterließ nun eine pochende Wunde.

Ich blieb stehen.

Schmerz, Stein, das flackernde Licht einer Fackel, eine verschwommene Gestalt vor mir ...

Tapfer bemühte ich mich, das plötzliche Schwindelgefühl niederzukämpfen. Meine Wahrnehmung war förmlich von einer dicken Watteschicht umgeben. Wie lange war es eigentlich her, seit ich zum letzten Mal einen klaren Gedanken gefasst hatte? Schwebte ich denn wirklich noch in einem Zustand zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit? Ich war doch zweifelsohne wach, konnte die Umgebung mit allen Sinnen spüren und hörte auch nicht mehr die Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Wie komme ich bloß dazu, ihm zu folgen, anstelle so laut es geht ‚Hilfe' zu schreien?" Hatte ich diese Worte jetzt nur gedacht oder gar wirklich ausgesprochen?

„Hier unten würde dich niemand hören." Die Antwort klang so kalt, dass mein Herz hastig zu schlagen begann.

Ich taumelte rückwärts. „Autsch ... keine gute Idee." Mein Fuß tat so weh, dass ich unwillkürlich zu Boden sank.

Der Blick meines Entführers lastete ungerührt auf mir, ehe er die Fackel in eine Wandhalterung steckte und auf mich zu kam. Ich funkelte ihn an. Hätte ich nur _doch_ nach dem Stilett unter meinem Kopfkissen gegriffen! Jetzt konnte ich weder fortlaufen, noch besaß ich eine Waffe um mich zur Wehr zu setzen. Hoffentlich kam das ‚Phantom' nicht auf noch dümmere Gedanken – andererseits, was konnte schon schlimmer sein, als in diese dunklen modrigen Katakomben entführt zu werden?

„Lass mich sehen." Er beugte sich über mich. Ich machte keine Bewegung, um seinen Worten nachzukommen. Doch anstelle wütend zu werden, ging er neben mir in die Knie.

„Du kannst nicht weitergehen." Sein fester Griff hielt mich davon ab, von ihm fortzuweichen als er die Verletzung betrachtete. Drei meiner Zehen sahen gefährlich lädiert aus, waren zerkratzt und begannen langsam anzuschwellen.

„Na prima, auch das noch." Hey, ich konnte ja richtig zynisch sein. Wo war meine ängstliche Schüchternheit, die wäre jetzt doch viel angebrachter gewesen?

Seine stechenden Augen richteten sich gegen die meinen. Er musste wütend sein und ich erinnerte mich selbst daran, ihn nicht zu reizen. Weshalb auch immer er mich entführt hatte, von einem _wütenden_ Phantom war sicherlich noch Schlimmeres zu befürchten. Stumm glitten seine Arme unter mich und hoben mich mühelos hoch.

„Hey, nein! Was soll das?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du nicht weitergehen kannst." Seine Stimme hatte nun einen eisigen Klang. Kaum zu glauben, dass es dieselbe war, die vorhin noch so verführerisch lockend meine komplette Vernunft außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte!

Ich war ihm viel zu nah! Meine Haut kribbelte unter der Berührung seiner Hände. Bestimmt war ich rot geworden. Die ganze Situation überforderte mich einfach hoffnungslos.

Er drehte sich der Wandhalterung zu. „Nimm die Fackel."

Innerlich kochend entsprach ich seinem Wunsch – meine Position schien mir nicht geeignet, um jetzt rebellisch zu werden.

„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn sich ein Arzt meinen Fuß ansieht? Mir ist heute nicht danach an einer Blutvergiftung zu sterben ..." Nein! Schon wieder Zynismus. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Den Blick unter der knochengleichen Maske hielt er weiterhin stur geradeaus gerichtet. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern"

„Medizin hast du also auch studiert." _Halt die Klappe, halt die Klappe! Verkneif dir einfach jeden Kommentar!_

„Ich könnte dich töten, wenn ich wollte." Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.

Das saß! Ich zweifelte nicht an der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte und zog es vor, den gesamten Rest des Weges zu schweigen.

Aufmerksam sah ich mich um. An den Steinwänden waren bizarre Gesichter eingemeißelt. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme des Phantoms, um ungestört zu sein? Wer auch immer sich bis hier herab wagte, musste das permanente Gefühl haben, von diesen Figuren aus leeren Augen beobachtet zu werden.

Ja, ich hatte von all dem gelesen, was mich hier umgab. Doch es zu erfahren, die modrige Luft auf der Haut zu spüren, war weniger angenehm, als alles nur Zuhause mit einem Buch im Sessel sitzend zu verfolgen.

Wir erreichten den geheimnisvollen unterirdischen See und während mein Entführer eine schwarze venezianisch aussehende Gondel zum anderen Ufer übersetzte, betrachtete ich argwöhnisch das finstere Wasser. Wenn es sein musste, würde ich es durchschwimmen können, doch irgendwie hatte ich den Eindruck, es verberge etwas ungemein Dämonisches in seiner Tiefe. Selbst das Licht der Lampe am Bug des flachen Bootes, schien von diesem undurchdringbaren Dunkel verschluckt zu werden.

Bevor das Gefährt das Ufer erreichte, passierten wir einen schmalen Felsdurchbruch, der gerade breit genug war, unser Boot hindurch zu lassen. Ich hob den Kopf und sah über mir massives Gitter, das man sicherlich herablassen konnte, um den Eintritt in diesen Teil der Höhlenlandschaft unterhalb der Oper zu erschweren.

Nach dieser Hürde war etwa fünf Meter entfernt das Ufer erkennbar – ein flacher, steiniger Landstreifen.

Mit einem dumpfen Ruck setzten wir auf. Der Mann mit der Maske tat einen weiten Schritt an Land und vertäute die Gondel. Dann wandte er sich zu mir. Ohne ein Wort hatte er mich abermals aufgenommen. Seine Haltung erschien angespannt, und mir fiel auf, dass er schon eine Weile vermied, mich anzusehen. Einen leblosen Gegenstand hätte er nicht uninteressierter tragen können.

Ein schmaler Weg führte vom kieselsteinbedeckten Ufer bis zu einer schroffen Felswand.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Hier schien es nicht weiter zu gehen. Fast hätte ich mein Schweigen gebrochen und eine Frage gestellt, doch die Worte erstarben mir auf den Lippen.

Ohne dass ein Mechanismus betätigt worden war, tat sich lautlos ein dämmriger Eingang auf, und das inmitten der unschuldig aussehenden Barriere. Das Phantom schritt hindurch. Nun folgte ein kurzer Gang, an dessen Ende sich - ebenfalls wie von selbst - ein schweres Eingangstor aus Holz hob.

Hinter dieser unglaublichen Tarnung tat sich ein wahres Wunderreich auf. Dem steinigen Ufer nach - und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es auf dem letzten Stück des Weges so von Menschenhand unberührt gewirkt hatte - war alles in mir darauf vorbereitet, eine Art eingerichtete aber modrige Grotte zu erblicken. Keinesfalls hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass sich hier ein prachtvoller Salon verbarg.

Geblendet kniff ich einen Moment die Augen zusammen, um kurz darauf staunend die Schönheit der kuppelförmigen Decke zu betrachten. Marmor und Bronze zierten eine glänzende Treppe, die sich in dekorativem Prunk einige Meter empor schwang. Wo ich auch hinsah, überall erstrahlten unzählige Kerzenleuchter in goldenem Licht.

Direkt neben uns öffnete sich abermals eine Tür, die vorher nicht einmal zu erahnen gewesen war. Der Mann trat schweigend hinein und ließ mich auf einem dunklen Samthocker nieder.

„Ich werde etwas holen, um deine Schmerzen zu betäuben und dann die Wunde behandeln. Beweg dich nicht." Schon war er verschwunden.

Ich blickte mich um. Dieses Zimmer war eindeutig ein Wohnraum und dem ersten Eindruck nach zu urteilen, bot er einen ebenso geschmackvollen Anblick wie die Eingangshalle.

Als mein Entführer zurückkam, hatte er den Umhang abgelegt und ich sah, dass er darunter in eine teure Garderobe gekleidet war. Zweifelsohne entsprach sein Anblick nun ganz und gar der teuren Wohnungsausstattung. Wenigstens hatte ‚das Phantom der Oper' Geschmack.

In der einen Hand trug er eine weiße Bandage, in der anderen zwei braune Glasfläschchen. Eines von ihnen reichte er mir. „Hier, trink das. Es wird deine Schmerzen eine Weile beruhigen." Scheinbar merkte er, wie misstrauisch ich war. „Mir würde Unterhaltsameres einfallen, als dich zu vergiften. Das Desinfektionsmittel wird so stark brennen, dass du besser in Betracht ziehen solltest ein Schmerzmittel zu nehmen."

Zögerlich ergriff ich die Flasche, atmete tief und trank ihren Inhalt restlos aus.

Zufrieden nickend ging er vor mir in die Knie. Die Geübtheit, mit der er die Verletzung versorgte und danach den Fuß bandagierte, ließen mich nicht daran zweifeln, dass er in der Tat über eine gewisse Kenntnisse in medizinischen Belangen verfügte.

„Du solltest ihn so wenig wie möglich belasten." Schweratmend erhob er sich schließlich. Der Blick, mit dem er mich maß, jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sein Ausdruck schwankte zwischen Unzufriedenheit, mühsam unterdrückter Wut und irgend etwas wie beinahe Gier.

Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Doch ich hielt die Ungewissheit nicht länger aus, brauchte einige Antworten. Also fuhr meine Hand hoch und ich hielt ihn am Ärmel zurück. „Weshalb bin ich hier?"

Er starrte meine Finger unverwandt an.

In seinen Augen fühlte ich mich beinahe so, als wäre die Frage äußerst töricht und mir müsste die Antwort eigentlich ganz klar sein. Mir fiel ein, dass die Romanfigur des Phantoms sich zu der Stimme Christines hingezogen gefühlt hatte. „Ich kann nicht singen!"

„Tatsächlich? Wie auch immer. Du solltest deine Garderobe wechseln." Herrisch machte er sich aus meinem Griff los und verließ den Raum eilig, mit energischen Schritten. Mit lautem Knall flog die Tür hinter ihm zu.

Einerseits war ich erleichtert erst einmal allein zu sein und hoffentlich in Ruhe meine Gedanken ordnen zu können. Andererseits hatte ich noch immer nicht die leiseste Ahnung, weshalb ich hier war. Nach ergebnislosem Versuch erkannte ich, dass ich noch viel zu aufgeregt war, um wirklich klar zu denken.

Also blickte ich mich erst einmal genauer im Raum um. Die Einrichtung schien eine Sammlung verschiedenster Ursprünge zu sein. Doch harmonierten die Formen und Farben westlichen wie östlichen Schmuckes perfekt.

Alles was man sich nur vorstellen konnte, war vorhanden: ein schlichtes Mahagoni-Bett, ein Frisiertisch, in dessen Schubladen ich Bürsten und Schmuckkämme vorfand, und sogar ein Regal mit einem guten Dutzend Bücher – englischer und schwedischer Literatur.

Was wollte dieser Mann von mir? Warum hatte er mich hier her gebracht? Dass er mich singen hören wollte, wie etwa meine Namensverwandte im Buch, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Sicher wäre das für keinen von uns beiden angenehm. Es war so merkwürdig, wie sich seine Haltung mir gegenüber verändert hatte, seit ich ihm in meinem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel begegnet war. Von Sanftheit, verführerischem Verheißen zu Kälte und Ablehnung.

Ehe er eben das Zimmer verlassen hatte, war seine einzige Anweisung an mich also gewesen, dass ich mich umziehen sollte? _Nur zu gern_! In diesem Nachthemd kam ich mir langsam albern vor. Von dem gesteigerten Gefühl der Schutzlosigkeit ganz zu schweigen.

Ich humpelte zum Schrank, griff nach dem erstbesten Kleid – wie um alles in der Welt kam diese reichhaltige Garderobe hierher! – und legte mir noch einen weiten Fransenschal um Schultern und Ausschnitt.

Vorsichtig auftretend, kehrte ich zu dem Samthocker zurück und setzte mich. Ob ich aus körperlichem oder seelischem Grund fröstelte, konnte ich nicht sagen. Doch ich schlang die Arme um meinen Oberkörper um das aufkommende Zittern zu unterdrücken. Dumpf brütend starrte ich vor mich hin.

Einschließen konnte ich mich hier nicht, das hatte ich bereits überprüft. Selbst wenn ein Schlüssel im Schloss gesteckt hätte, sicher gab es noch einen anderen Zugang zu diesem Raum. Oder aber zu dem kleinen mit Marmor verkleideten Badezimmer, dass ich hinter einer weiteren Tür entdeckt hatte. Ich war gefangen, aber wenigstens könnte ich es mir in einer Badewanne bequem machen oder in eine Duftwolke der verschiedensten Parfums und Seifen hüllen, die das ‚Phantom' - oder besser Erik, ein ganz normal sterblicher Mensch, erinnerte ich mich selbst – mir bereitgestellt hatte.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich der laute Klang einer Orgel durch den Raum donnerte. Niemals in meinem Leben hatte ich etwas Derartiges vernommen.

Diese Musik war von gewalttätiger Härte, Leidenschaft und Wildheit. Jeder Ton glich einer Faust, die sich tief in meinen Magen grub. Panik schüttelte mich, als ich an die Gemütslage dachte, in der sich der Spieler befinden mochte und ich flüchtete in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers.

Ich musste unbedingt ein Waffe finden!

_Erik_

Mein Zeitgefühl hatte mich lange verlassen.

Als ich wieder zu mir fand, kündete das Schlagen der Uhr davon, dass es bald Morgen sein musste. Über vier Stunden hatte ich all die Anspannung, Erregung, Verwirrtheit, die ich empfand, in das Spiel der Orgel gelegt. Meine Hände hatten sich in die Tasten gegraben, sie bezwungen und ihnen all das entlockt, was ich tief in mir nicht hatte ertragen können. Die unschuldig ängstlichen Augen Christines, ihre Nähe ... Sie tatsächlich in meinen Armen zu halten, nur getrennt durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Hemdes, hatte mir deutlich gemacht, dass ich immer noch gewissen menschlichen Regungen unterworfen war. Hätte ich mich nicht so unter Kontrolle gehalten, wäre es vielleicht zu einem Unglück gekommen.

In der Musik hatte ich mich verausgabt, all meine dunkle Leidenschaft entweichen lassen, bis alles was blieb eine leere Hülle war, die nicht länger Gefahr für die junge Frau bedeutete ...

Ich fuhr abrupt auf, beachtete nicht die zu Boden flatternden Notenblätter.

„Christine!" Sprang ihr Name laut aus meinem Mund. Die ganze Zeit war sie alleine und in Ungewissheit meinen dämonischen Klängen ausgesetzt gewesen. Ich hatte nicht bedacht, welche Wirkung meine Stimme, mein Spiel bei gewöhnlichen Sterblichen hervorrufen konnten!

Meine Gedanken bereiteten mir Schwindel, während ich die Treppe des Salons hinab hastete. In Christines Situation wäre es nicht verwunderlich, wenn sie sich aus Angst etwas angetan hätte, oder ihr Geist, als einzige Gegenwehr dieser monströsen Gewalt gegenüber, in den Wahnsinn abgeglitten wäre.

Ich erreichte ihre Tür, zwang mich einen Augenblick zur Ruhe. Innerlich wappnete ich mich gegen den schlimmsten Anblick, der mich im Inneren des Raumes erwarten mochte.

Ich öffnete. Fast alle Kerzen waren mittlerweile abgebrannt und erloschen und nur ein einzelner Wandleuchter sandte ein schummeriges Licht aus.

Weiter eintretend, begannen meine Augen das Zimmer zu durchschweifen.

Unvermittelt traf mich etwas Hartes an der Schulter - dann am Rücken - am rechten Oberschenkel. Zu gleichen Teilen wütend und verwundert herumfahrend erblickte ich Christine. Sie stand zwischen Kleiderschrank und Regal und war verzweifelt damit beschäftigt, mich mit Büchern zu bewerfen.

In meinen Zorn mischte sich die Erleichterung sie überaus lebendig und wehrhaft anzutreffen.

Einer der fliegenden Folianten, verfehlte nur knapp meine Maske. Das genügte!

„Hör auf damit!", donnerte ich, in Abwehr die Arme hochreißend. Doch sie hielt keinesfalls inne. Zu meinem Glück war der Geschossvorrat bald erschöpft und meine Anspannung wich langsam.

Einen Moment sahen die junge Frau und ich uns schwer atmend an, verharrten ansonsten reglos. Sie wirkte erschöpft, Verzweiflung und Kampflust blitzen in ihren Augen und brachten den letzten Rest meines Zorns zum Schmelzen.

Ihr Versuch, sich gegen mich zu schützen nachdem ich sie mit der Gewalt meiner Musik derartig gequält hatte, war ganz gewiss legitim.

„Bist du nun zufrieden?", brach ich schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme das Schweigen. „Die Bücher sind nun höchstens noch als Zunder für den Kamin zu gebrauchen. Und deinem Fuß tut es auch nicht gut, wenn du hier so herumspringst."

„Um meinen Fuß mache ich mir im Moment die wenigsten Sorgen! Du hast Nerven! Um ein Haar hätte mich dieses stundenlange Konzert überschnappen lassen. Ich wünschte eher, dein Schmerzmittel wäre doch Gift gewesen!"

Die Lebendigkeit ihrer Wut faszinierte mich. Mochte sie nach außen hin auch unschuldig und zerbrechlich wirken, in ihrem Innersten schlummerte eine immense Kraft.

„Wie ich sehe hast du dich umgezogen", stelle ich kühl fest. „Es wird gleich acht Uhr schlagen. Fasse dich einen Moment und dann komm in den Salon gegenüber. Wir werden das Frühstück gemeinsam einnehmen."

Zufrieden sah ich, dass sie mich zwar befremdet anstarrte, doch ihre Haltung bereits ein wenig entspannter wirkte.

Ich ließ sie allein.

Die gemeinsame Mahlzeit verlief schweigsam. An belangloser Konversation war keinem von uns gelegen. Der Wunsch, mehr über sie zu erfahren, die Wahrheit hinter ihren Andeutungen über meine Identität zu erfahren, beherrschte meine Gedanken. Erst wenn ich hierüber Bescheid wusste, konnte sich zeigen, wie ich mit meinem Gast weiterzuverfahren hatte.

Sie begann nervös die Serviette in ihren Händen zu knüllen, und mir wurde bewusst, dass sie sich unwohl unter meinem Blick fühlen musste. „Versuch mich nicht als deinen Feind anzusehen, Christine. Auch wenn meine ... Einladung hierher dich erschreckt haben mag, liegt es mir fern dir etwas anzutun."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich zurück. Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Du hast gut reden. ‚Einladung' ist wohl ein bisschen zu harmlos ausgedrückt. Das hier ist eine Entführung!" Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Erik?"

Erneut versetzte es mich in Erstaunen, sie meinen Namen so selbstverständlich aussprechen zu hören. Doch hiermit konnte ich das Gespräch in die Richtung lenken, die ich anstrebte.

„Oder heißt du nicht so?" Skeptisch wartete sie auf eine Reaktion meinerseits.

„Doch, du hast Recht. Dies ist mein Name. Nur musst du wissen, dass es mich zutiefst befremdet, wie du von ihm erfahren haben könntest."

Sie biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe. Ich ließ ihr Zeit. Es war offensichtlich, dass ein heftiger Kampf in ihrem Inneren tobte. Sie fragte sich, ob es sie in Gefahr bringen könnte, wenn mir ihre Antwort nicht gefiel.

Vielleicht konnte ich es ihr einfacher machen. „Ich beobachte dich bereits seit einiger Zeit. Mit Madame Giry und ihrer Tochter hast du über einige faszinierende Details gesprochen, die dein Leben betreffen."

Als sie begriff was ich meinte, spiegelte sich Fassungslosigkeit in ihren Augen. Die Wut von vorhin war verflogen. Vielmehr schien sie auf eine furchtsame Art misstrauisch zu sein. „Und du hast nicht daran gedacht, dass ich einfach eine Verrückte bin?"

Ich war amüsiert. Diese Sorge war sicher verständlich, doch auch wenn ihre Geschichte unerklärbar war, hegte ich mittlerweile keinen Zweifel mehr daran. Vielleicht hing dieses Verständnis damit zusammen, dass meine Vorstellungskraft die gewöhnlicher Menschen überstieg. „Es wäre eine Lüge, würde ich nicht gestehen, einen Augenblick mit diesem Gedanken gespielt zu haben ... doch es gibt vieles in deinem Verhalten, was auf die Wahrheit deiner Behauptungen schließen lässt. In der Tat scheinst du einige Schwierigkeiten mit den Gepflogenheiten dieser Zeit zu haben." Ich unterbrach mich, merkte dass ihr Blick ins Leere ging. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, außer ihren beiden Vertrauten noch jemandem zu begegnen, der dieser ungewöhnlichen Lebensgeschichte Glauben schenkte. „Und dann kam der Abend, an dem du aufgebracht in deiner Garderobe meinen Namen nanntest."

„Ich habe ja gleich gewusst, dass mir dieser Ausbruch noch Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde ..." In einer entzückend spontanen Geste, legte sie ihre Arme auf die Tischplatte und vergrub das Gesicht darin. Dann blickte sie mit einem belustigten Glitzern in den Augen auf. „Moment. Ich habe dich wirklich besorgt gemacht, nicht wahr?"

„Es missfällt mir durchaus, dass dein Wissen mich und meine Geschäfte bloßstellen könnte. Das ist richtig."

Verzweifelten Blickes sprang sie auf. „Aber ich habe das doch nur gesagt, weil du mich so erschreckt hast. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was du von mir willst, weshalb du mich beobachtet und mir eine andere Position in der Oper verschafft hast."

Ich erhob mich ebenfalls. Ohne dass ich ihr einige meiner Beweggründe enthüllte, würden wir nicht weiterkommen. Zu groß war ihr verständliches Misstrauen und wahrscheinlich zweifelte sie an der Ehrbarkeit meiner Interessen. „Komm mit, ich werde dir etwas zeigen."

Ohne zu zögern, oder im Voraus eine Erklärung zu fordern, folgte Christine mir ins Arbeitszimmer.

Das Staunen und die wachsame Neugier, mit der ihre Blicke über die Bücherstapel, Skulpturen und schließlich die eine ganze Wand einnehmende Orgel glitten, waren mir eine wahre Freude. Ein unbewusstes Lächeln umspielten ihre Lippen und kündeten von einem mühsam unterdrückten Interesse. Mein Eindruck war, dass sie sich am liebsten ungestört in den sich ihr bietenden Anblick vertieft hätte

Ich griff nach einigen dicht beschriebenen Zetteln, die ich ihr ermutigend entgegenreichte.

Ihre Hand nahm sie entgegen und unverzüglich machte sie sich an die Lektüre. Christines Blick flog geradezu über die Zeilen und sprachlos öffnete sich der Mund. Schließlich sah sie mich aus ihren großen, ausdrucksstarken Augen an.. „Das ist von mir! Das habe ich geschrieben!" Entsprang es ihr bestürzt.

„Und ich war zutiefst beeindruckt davon. Dein Talent ist faszinierend."

„Danke", murmelte sie gedankenverloren, immer wieder die Kopien betrachtend. Dann ließ sie auf einmal die Zettel sinken. Ihre Augen suchten abermals die meinen, und der hilflose Ausdruck ihres Gesichts rührte mein Herz. Verzweiflung hatte sie erfasst. „Wenn ich dir verspreche, niemandem auch nur ein Wort zu sagen - wie du heißt, wo du lebst und dass du ein Mensch bist, kein Operngeist – kann ich dann zurück nach oben?"

Ich verspürte einen Anflug von Unwillen in mir aufsteigen. Sie gehen lassen - dieser Gedanke gefiel mir nicht. Ich genoss ihre Anwesenheit mehr, als ich mir bisher eingestehen wollte.

Meine Schultern wurden hart und ich war mir durchaus der Kälte bewusst, die in meiner Stimme mitschwang. „Das ist unmöglich."

„Aber warum?" Unglücklich warf sie die Zettel zu Boden. „Was soll ich denn hier – hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich nicht singen kann? Ich weiß, dass dich so etwas anziehen soll, aber ich kann es wirklich nicht. Selbst wenn es eigentlich in dem ‚Phantom der Oper' Buch steht ..."

Ihre Worte ergaben nicht allzu viel Sinn, doch den Kern erfasste ich. Irgendwo gab es eine Niederschrift, denen sie das Wissen um meine Person entnommen hatte. „Dann hast du die Informationen über mich also aus einem Buch?" Den Drang niederkämpfend, nach ihren Schultern zu packen und sie zu schütteln, wandte ich mich ab. „Wo ist es? Befindet es sich noch in deinem Zimmer?"

„Nein, es ist auch nie dort gewesen. Ich habe das alles Zuhause gelesen, also wirklich Zuhause ... nicht in diesem Jahrhundert."

Es war offensichtlich keine Lüge, sie wirkte viel zu eingeschüchtert. Zwar fragte ich mich, wie man in ihrer Zeit auf die Idee gekommen war, etwas über mich zu schreiben, doch für meine jetzige Situation entstand daraus wohl keine Bedrohung.

Als ich mich wieder zu ihr drehte, wirkte sie abwesend.

Ich erinnerte mich an eine weitere Frage, die mir beim Lesen ihrer Aufzeichnungen in den Sinn gekommen war. „Du scheinst nicht sehr viel zu haben, was dich in deine Heimat zurückzieht. Alles was ich lesen konnte, war über deine Wohnung, einige persönliche Gegenstände. Aber was ist mit deiner Familie oder Freunden? Warum erwähnst du nicht die Menschen, die du gewiss vermisst?"

„Oh, da gibt es nicht viele ... zu meinen Eltern habe ich kein besonders enges Verhältnis. Sie sind sehr beschäftigt – mein Vater ist Unternehmer, meine Mutter ‚Künstlerin'. Ich höre nur von ihnen, wenn sie aus schlechtem Gewissen Geld überweisen und denken damit auszugleichen, dass sie nie Zeit für mich hatten."

Ich verstand und nickte knapp. Wunden, die das Verhalten von Eltern bei ihren Kindern hinterließen, saßen tief. Noch heute spürte ich in manchen Momenten die meinen. Unwillig schob ich diese Gedanken beiseite.

„Freunde habe ich auch nicht so viele", fuhr sie fort. „Ich bin wohl eher das, was man eine Außenseiterin nennt. Die meisten halten mich für seltsam, weil ich mich lieber mit einem Buch und etwas Musik zurückziehe, anstelle abends auszugehen. Es liegt mir einfach nicht so viele fremde Menschen um mich herum zu haben, die alle nur auf ihren individuellen Spaß aus sind." Christine schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nicht länger über diese Dinge nachdenken.

Es war erstaunlich, denn auf Außenstehende mochte sie gar nicht so wirken. Dennoch schien sie schien ähnlich einsam zu sein wie ich, wenn auch aus anderer Veranlassung. War das der Grund für die Traurigkeit ihrer Augen gewesen, die mich so zu ihr gezogen hatte? Stumm zürnte ich dem entstellte Gesicht hinter der Maske. Es stand allem im Wege, was sich vielleicht bei einer aufrichtigen Begegnung zwischen uns hätte entwickeln können. Ich konnte nicht hoffen, jemals ein Mann für sie zu sein, der an ihrer Seite erwachte und eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Aber vielleicht gab es ja eine andere Möglichkeit, sie untrennbar an mich zu binden.

„Hast du bereits damit begonnen, für die Direktoren ein Stück zu schreiben?", riss ich sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja ..."

„Erzähl mir davon."

Nach kurzem Zögern, beschrieb sie mir eine banale Handlung, derer es bereits Hunderte zu geben mochte. Christines Phantasie wäre nicht annähernd ausgeschöpft, widmete sie sich einem solchen Machwerk.

„Das was du für dich allein schreibst, hat bedeutend mehr Größe", schloss ich unzufrieden ihre Ausführung.

Sie wirkte irritiert. „Es ist vielleicht nicht Herausragendes, müsste doch aber zu einer Opernhandlung passen. Immerhin hat mich die Stimme der italienischen Diva dazu inspiriert, es zu schreiben."

„Die Charlotta? Also daher der aufgeschraubte Beigeschmack. Denkst du, so sollte Kunst sein? Wie ein stolzierender Paradiesvogel?"

„Nein!", schoss es aus ihr hervor. Christine wirkte beinahe beschämt bei dem Gedanken, ich könnte so etwas von ihr annehmen. „Gute Literatur sollte Emotionen wachrufen, in ihren Bann ziehen. Oder aber dadurch bestechen, dass sie ihrem Leser die Wirklichkeit vor Augen führt."

Ich nickte, und meine wage Idee nahm langsam Gestalt an. „Inspiriert es dich zu schreiben, wenn du Musik um dich hast?"

Sie dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Ja ..."

Erregung erfasste mich, als ich die sich eröffnenden Möglichkeiten erkannte. „Dann lass uns gemeinsam wirkliche Kunst schaffen. Ich lasse dich teilhaben an meinen Kompositionen, der Macht der Musik, und du wirst etwas schreiben, das das Herz eines jeden Lesers erobert." Nun warf ich den wahren Köder aus – selbst wenn er eine Lüge war. „Wir werden etwas Großes erschaffen und dann, wenn es vollbracht ist ... dann lasse ich dich gehen, Christine."

Zögern. Ich wartete fieberhaft auf ihre Antwort.

Was ich erhielt, war ein kleines Lächeln. Ein Lächeln nur für mich.

_Christine_

Die ersten Tage im Unterbau der Oper vergingen wie im Flug. Ich arbeitete beinahe den ganzen Tag über, nur unterbrochen von drei kurzen Mahlzeiten und wenigen Entspannungspausen, in denen ich meinen schmerzenden Fingern Ruhe gönnte.

Einerseits war es die Aussicht, mich aus dem Gefängnis frei zu schreiben – so angenehm Erik es mir auch machte –, anderseits gab noch etwas weiteres, dass mich Papier um Papier mit Worten füllen ließ. Es dürstete mich förmlich nach seinem Lob. Wenn er meine Zeilen wohlwollend las, war ich aufgeregt und sehnte mich nach dem stolzen Blick aus diesen geheimnisvoll grünen Augen. Seine Kritik schmetterte mich zu Boden, während seine Zufriedenheit mich in den Himmel erhob, gerade so wie seine Stimme, die Melodien, die er der wunderschönen Orgel entlockte. Bereits am Morgen wurde ich von Musik geweckt – zärtlich, wie die Liebkosung einer ungesehenen Hand.

Merkwürdig, aber seit wir begonnen hatten, einander bei der Arbeit an unseren Projekten zu begleiten, hatte Erik nicht mehr danach gefragt, was ich noch über ihn wusste. Es schien nun Bedeutsameres zu geben, das ihn beschäftigte.

Ich war fasziniert von der Vielschichtigkeit seiner Interessen. Es schien kein Gebiet zu geben, mit dem er nicht wenigstens in Grundzügen vertraut war. In seinem Arbeitszimmer sah ich gemeißelte Steinskulpturen, Blaupausen und architektonische Zeichnungen, sowie dicke medizinische Nachschlagewerke. Doch den größten Teil seines Schaffens nahmen die unzähligen Stapel von mit Noten beschriebenen Papierblättern ein.

Er arbeitete konzentriert, schwieg beinahe die ganze Zeit über. Auf mir unerklärbare Weise fühlte ich mich durch seine Haltung angesteckt und stellte schnell fest, zu welch einem Erfolg auch ich durch diese Methode fähig war.

Es geschah nach einer Woche, dass ich plötzlich ein beklemmendes Gefühl im Hals verspürte.

Ich schaute von meiner Arbeit auf. Erik saß mit dem Rücken zu mir und studierte einige neue Klangabfolgen. Das Kerzenlicht schimmerte auf seinem schwarzen Haar.

Immer noch versetzte es mich in Erstaunen, wie schnell ich mich an die Gegenwart dieses Mannes gewöhnt hatte. Wenn er mit mir sprach, war er überaus aufmerksam, interessiert an meinen Anschauungen und Gedanken. Ansonsten begegnete er mir zurückhaltend. Manchmal wirkte er abwesend, wenn ich ihm etwas vorlas, ganz so als wären meine Worte ihm weniger wichtig, als mich einfach nur anzusehen.

Ich legte den Federhalter beiseite und versuchte auszumachen, woher die düstere Stimmung rührte, die plötzlich mehr und mehr in mir aufstieg. Dann kamen die Tränen. Erst lautlos und schließlich musste ich feststellen, dass ich leise schluchzte.

Erik hörte auf zu spielen, trat leise an meine Seite.

„Christine ..."

Als bräche durch die Sanftheit seiner Stimme ein innerer Damm, sprangen mir die Sätze über die Lippen, ehe ich sie auch nur einmal kurz durchdenken konnte: „Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht so lange unfrei an einem Ort bleiben, ohne die Möglichkeit ... Ich vermisse es einfach aus dem Fenster zu sehen, oder nach draußen zu gehen."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, doch ich fühlte deutlich, dass sich etwas zusammenbraute.Schon bereute ich meine Unüberlegtheit.

„Du hältst es also nicht mehr aus, hier unten mit mir eingesperrt zu sein!" Er schmetterte mir seine Worte verächtlich entgegen. Unbeherrscht stieß er eine der Marmorbüsten von ihrem Sockel, auf dass sie donnernd zu Boden fiel. „Ich gebe dir alles, was du brauchst, habe dir nicht ein Haar gekrümmt!" Er wütete durch das Zimmer wie ein Orkan. Hier zerschlug er eine Vase, dort riss er einige Bücher aus dem Regal.

Im ersten Moment war ich wie starr vor Schreck, dann erfasste mich blanke Angst. In Eriks Augen stand plötzlich etwas Furchterregendes, Entfesseltes. War das derselbe eher kühle und höfliche Mann, den ich bisher in ihm kennengelernt hatte? Nun glich er vielmehr einer explodierenden Naturgewalt. Ich wusste instinktiv, wenn ich ihn in diesem Zustand unbedacht auf mich aufmerksam machte, war es möglich, dass ich es nicht unversehrt überstand. Die Romanfigur des Phantoms der Oper hatte gemordet, und in diesem Moment schien auch Erik dazu im Stande.

Bei aller Angst war ich auch erschüttert, wie sehr ihn meine Worte getroffen haben mussten. War es die Vorstellung, der erneuten absoluten Einsamkeit, die seinen Wutanfall ausgelöst hatte?

Unwillkürlich fühlte ich mich an das Chaos erinnert, das ich früher in meinem Zimmer angerichtet hatte, wenn meine Eltern sich wieder einmal für die Abwesenheit während eines geplanten Wochenendausflugs entschuldigt hatten.

Es dauerte fünf Minuten kopfloser Raserei - fünf Minuten in denen ich wie versteinert dasaß, auf einen imaginären Punkt vor mir starrte und mich weit, weit fort wünschte.

Endlich schien Erik sich keuchend zu beruhigen. Das weiße Hemd war außer Form geraten, die Haare hingen ihm wirr in die Stirn und hinter der Maske funkelten seine Augen diabolisch.

Ich war mir selbst ein Rätsel. Denn wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich nie einen Mann begehrenswerter gefunden, als den vor mir stehenden in genau diesem Moment. War ich denn völlig verrückt? Er hatte fürchterlich getobt, wie von Sinnen geschienen, war so leidenschaftlich, so voller Leben gewesen ...

Mit klopfendem Herzen musste ich mich zwingen, den Blick von seiner sehnigen Brust abzuwenden, die sich schwer hob und senkte. Es brachte mich in Verlegenheit mich derartig von ihm angezogen zu fühlen.

Er trat näher. Während er sich auf mein Schreibpult stützte, konnte ich seinen heißen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren, das sich ganz nah an seinem befand.

Tief drangen diese wilden Augen in die meinen. „Christine", seine Stimme war ein heiser hervor gepresstes Flüstern. „Zu deinem eigenen Wohl: Geh in dein Zimmer. Verriegle die Tür. Komm nicht heraus, ehe es wieder Morgen ist."

„Aber, das ist beinahe ein halber Tag ..."

„Geh schnell!", bellte er mich an und grub seine Finger in die Tischplatte – so tief, dass es schmerzen musste.

Ich beeilte mich. Dunkel folgte mir sein Blick und es kostete ihn unverkennbar große Mühe zu bleiben, wo er war.

Meine Schritte hallten viel zu laut in meinen Ohren wider, als ich den Salon durchquerte. Die Tür meines Zimmers hinter mir schließend drehte ich auch schon den Schlüssel, den ich mittlerweile für diese Räumlichkeiten besaß.

Ich horchte angespannt und rechnete fest damit, dass jeden Moment irgend etwas passieren würde. Als jedoch wirklich alles um mich herum von Eriks gewaltsamer Musik erzitterte, wich ich erschrocken zurück. Die Intensität seiner Gefühle war mir nicht fremd. Ich kannte Situationen, in denen ich selbst mir wünschte ebenso aufbrausen zu können, um meinem inneren Druck Luft zu machen. Jemanden wie Erik jedoch dabei zu erleben, war furchteinflößend. Die Grenze seines Zorns konnte ich einfach nicht absehen. Wie weit war er imstande zu gehen? Seinem Spiel nach zu urteilen, hatte ich Angst es jemals herauszufinden.

Mit dem Rücken zur Wand, sank ich zu Boden.

„Ich bin wirklich deine Gefangene", hörte ich mich leise flüstern. „Und nicht allein die, deines unterirdischen Kerkers ..."

Weiter wagte ich meine Gefühle nicht auszusprechen. Noch war es mir gar nicht möglich, die Spannung näher zu benennen, die sich unaufhaltsam zwischen uns entwickelte.

_Erik_

Ich merkte, wie Christine von mir fortzudriften begann. Nach einer Zeit der Annäherung, beinahe gefassten Vertrauens, musste mein Ausbruch ein Schock für sie gewesen sein.

Langsam fing ich an zu begreifen, welch grausames Spiel ich mit ihr trieb, vielleicht das grausamste meines Lebens. Dennoch konnte ich nicht aufhören ... ich konnte sie nicht gehen lassen. Sie würde aus der Oper fliehen und ich würde sie niemals wiedersehen.

Was hatte ich mir nur vorgemacht? Sie war ein Kind der Oberwelt, des Sonnenlichts, der Freiheit. _Ich_ hatte die Abgeschiedenheit selbst gewählt, doch an ihr wurde mehr und mehr offensichtlich, wie die Einsamkeit sie zerstörte. Das Gesicht war noch blasser geworden, sie aß kaum etwas und wenn sie ihren Raum verließ, um mir auf mein Bitten hin Gesellschaft zu leisten, sagte sie kaum ein Wort. Wohl aus Angst mich erneut zu provozieren, mied sie mich wo sie nur konnte. Ich nahm es ihr nicht übel.

Seit zwei Tagen hatte sie Papier und Stift nicht mehr angerührt. Ich besaß nicht auch noch die Kaltblütigkeit, sie zu zwingen den gesamten Tag mit mir im Arbeitszimmer zu verbringen und ließ zu, dass sie sich in die Abgeschiedenheit ihrer Räumlichkeiten zurückzog,

Es zerriss mir das Herz, ich schwankte zwischen dem unbändigen Drang, sie in meine Arme zu reißen, ihr meine Liebe zu gestehen ... und dem trostlosen Wunsch, sie zu ihrem Besten fortzuschicken.

In meiner Wohnung gab es aus verständlichen Gründen keine Spiegel, doch zweifellos bot auch ich einen elenden Anblick.

Langsam schritt ich von meinem Schlafzimmer aus die große Haupttreppe des Salons herab. In Christines Zimmer war es still. Kein Laut drang an mein Ohr.

Die Situation war für uns beide endgültig unerträglich geworden. Es war an mir, nun eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Es würde mir nicht leicht fallen, und so entschloss ich mich, vorher meine Angespanntheit abzulegen.

Ich betrat das Arbeitszimmer und suchte die einzige Zuflucht, die mir blieb.

All die Zärtlichkeit, all die sanften Berührungen, die ich eigentlich dieser Frau aus Fleisch und Blut schenken wollte, bettete ich weich in die Musik. Süße, liebliche Melodie, sanft schwebende Hingabe ... ich vergaß alles um mich herum, tauchte ein in Gefühle, für die ich mich keine Worte zu finden getraute.

Es war beinahe Mitternacht, als ich endlich etwas wie Seelenfrieden empfand. Ich ließ die Hände in den Schoß sinken. Dennoch: der notwendigen Entscheidung war ich keinen Schritt näher gekommen.

Ein leises Rascheln hinter mir - Christine stand im Türrahmen. Hatte sie lange gelauscht? Sie trug eine cremefarbene Chemise aus Spitze, stand barfuss auf dem kalten Marmorboden. Auf ihren Wangen glitzerten Tränen. Das glänzende Haar fiel ihr unfrisiert um die schmalen Schultern.

Diese stumme, beherrschte und doch unendlich aufzehrende Traurigkeit erweckte in mir den glühenden Wunsch, sie zu trösten - obwohl meine Augen sie gleichzeitig verschlangen.

Langsam erhob ich mich, ging zu ihr. In mir keimte die Ahnung auf, dass sie nichts als ein Trugbild war und verschwinden würde, sobald ich sie erreichte. Doch Christine blieb, sah mich nur aus diesen großen kummervollen Augen an, als ich schließlich dicht vor ihr stand.

Ich konnte die Wärme auf meiner Haut spüren, die ihr Körper verströmte. Langsam strich ich einige der weichen Haare zurück, ohne dass sie sich wehrte. Alles in mir drängte danach, mein Gesicht in der Mulde ihres Nackens zu vergraben, den süßen Geschmack ihrer Haut zu kosten ... Dieser schlanke, zerbrechliche Hals war nun plötzlich der Gnade meiner monströsen Hände ausgeliefert.

„Du hast niemals vorgehabt, mich gehen zu lassen." Die geflüsterten Worte waren eine Feststellung, an der Christine keinen Zweifel hegte.

Meine Hand fuhr zurück, als hätte ich mich verbrannt.

Es war bereits spät am Nachmittag, als mich ein Läuten darüber in Kenntnis setzte, dass Probleme mit einer Fallenvorrichtung aufgetreten waren.

Die Katakomben, welche zu meinem unterirdischen Reich führten, waren hier und da mit unangenehmen Überraschungen für allzu neugierige Eindringlinge ausgestattet. Scheinbar hatte sich jemand oder etwas einer der Gruben genähert und somit den Mechanismus ausgelöst, der mich jetzt warnte.

„Christine?" Ich klopfte.

„Ja." Vernahm ich zögerlich die dumpfe Antwort hinter ihrer Tür.

„Es hat einen Zwischenfall gegeben. Ich muss für einige Zeit fort. Gegen Abend bin ich zurück."

Einen Moment lang war keine Reaktion zu hören. Dann öffnete sie einen Spalt breit die Tür, gerade genug, dass ich ihr ernstes Gesicht vor mir sah. „Hast du keine Angst, das ich versuchen könnte zu fliehen?"

„Nein."

Herausfordernd hob sie die Augenbrauen. „Was macht dich so sicher?"

„Ich werde das Boot mitnehmen."

„Denkst du ich könnte nicht schwimmen?" Noch immer hielt sie die halbgeschlossene Tür, wie ein Schutzschild, zwischen uns.

Ich hatte keinen Zweifel, dass es ihr ernst war, sich mit dem Gedanken an Flucht zu tragen. Es würde Wochen dauern – sollte es überhaupt gelingen –, ihr beinahe aufgekommenes Vertrauen auch nur annähernd wiederzugewinnen. Mein Wutanfall forderte einen hohen Tribut und nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte ich in Gedanken meiner Unbeherrschtheit.

„Es ist nicht zu empfehlen, das Wasser auf diese Art zu durchqueren. Die Seitenarme der Seine weisen mitunter beachtliche Strömungen auf und du wärst im Moment nicht kräftig genug, um sie zu bezwingen. Die Kälte würde ihr Übriges tun."

Christine schwieg. Die Direktheit ihres leidvollen Blickes ließ mich beschämt zurückweichen.

Im Gehen wandte ich mich noch einmal um. „Warum nutzt du nicht die Zeit meiner Abwesenheit, um dich wieder deiner Schreibarbeit zu widmen? Du lässt mich lange auf eine Fortsetzung warten ..." Eine Antwort vernahm ich nicht, spürte nur ihren auf mir lastenden Blick, biß ich ihren Sichtbereich verließ.

Mein Weg nahm ausreichend Zeit in Anspruch, um den Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen. Eigentlich war es nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber seit sie mir vor kurzem aufgefallen war, stahl sie sich immer wieder in meine Überlegungen: Christine sprach nie über die Maske. Ja, es schien die meiste Zeit geradezu so, als bemerke sie diese gar nicht. Hatte sie außer der Kenntnis meines Verstecks, meines Namens, noch mehr Wissen über Details meiner Vergangenheit? War ihr bekannt, welcher Anblick sich in diesem Gesicht offenbarte und fragte sie nie nach der Maske, aus Angst ich könnte sie absetzen?

Ich lenkte die Konzentration zurück auf das Hier und Jetzt. Es gab mehrere Wege durch die Katakomben, die zu meiner Behausung führten, und noch mehr Möglichkeiten über Wochen in die Irre zu gehen – ohne Ausweg. Ein Pfad, den ich auch mit Christine herabgestiegen war, bot ungehinderten Zugang. Alle anderen – insbesondere die Abkürzungen - hatte ich von Anfang an mit tödlichen Fallen versehen. Die Schlangengrube, zu der ich unterwegs war, war eine von ihnen.

Vom See aus brauchte ich lediglich zehn Minuten, bis ich sie erreicht hatte. Schon von Weitem erkannte ich im Schein der Fackel, dass einige der morschen Holzplanken verrutscht waren. Sie waren es, die jedes auf sie tretende Gewicht direkt in die Grube fallen ließen.

Meine Schritte verlangsamten sich. Es war kein Mensch gewesen, dessen Sturz mich alarmiert hatte, sondern ein großer Felsbrocken, der sich von der Decke gelöst und die Planken durchbrochen hatte.

Als ich die Gefahr begriff, war es bereits zu spät. Ich hörte das kurze warnende Zischen. Dann durchzuckte ein heftiger Schmerz mein Bein, oberhalb des rechten Stiefels. Herumfahrend erkannte ich im flackernden Licht das im Dunkel des Gesteins verschwindende Tier. Die Schlange hatte wohl die eingeknickten Planken als Fluchtmöglichkeit genutzt.

Gespenstisch hallte mein heiseres Lachen in den steinernen Gängen wider.

So war ich selbst dem wirkungsvollen Biss der Indischen Kobra erlegen, die ich eigens für meine Feinde bereitgehalten hatte. Welch Ironie des Schicksals! Diese Katakomben waren nicht länger die Stätte meines Schaffens, nun würden sie auch zu meinem Grab werden.

Und nicht nur zu meinen - diese Erkenntnis traf mich mit der Wucht eines Schlages. Christine! Selbst wenn sie den See überwinden könnte, nie würde sie unbeschadet den Weg durch das Labyrinth nach oben finden.

Wie lange blieb mir noch? Um die Bissstelle herum war meine Haut bereits taub und langsam breitete sich ein unheilverkündendes Kribbeln bis zur Mitte des rechten Oberschenkels aus.

Es galt Zeit zu gewinnen. Schnell hatte ich das Hemd abgestreift und mit lautem Reißen einen Ärmel abgetrennt. Band ich das Bein ab, waren meine Chancen größer, Christine rechtzeitig zu erreichen und ihr den Weg aus ihrem Gefängnis zu erklären.

Vielleicht hatte ich eine halbe Stunde.

Als ich den See abermals erreichte, knickten meine Knie zum ersten Mal ein. Die Stirn war schweißnass und unterhalb der Hüfte fühlte ich kaum noch etwas. Das Gift hatte sich schneller in meinem Körper ausgebreitet, als es bei einer Ruhigstellung des Gebissenen der Fall gewesen wäre. Durch die Anstrengung des Weges und die Angst um Christine, hatte es rasch seinen tödlichen Siegeszug durch mein Blut angetreten.

Ich wusste, dass ich starb. Und alles woran ich denken konnte, waren nicht die Jahre, die hinter mir lagen, kein Bedauern über ettliche Taten von moralischer Fragwürdigkeit, nicht Verbitterung, nicht Reue. Alles woran ich denken konnte, war diese eine junge Frau, die ich erst wenige Wochen kannte.

Ich zog mich in das Boot, und kniend war es mir möglich, ans andere Ufer zu gelangen. Arme und Beine waren kalt, als ich mich an Land fallen ließ. Schon längst konnte ich nicht mehr aufrecht gehen, also kroch ich auf den Eingang zu.

Ein stechender Schmerz hatte sich hinter meinen Schläfen eingenistet. Das Atmen fiel mir zunehmend schwerer. Würde ich überhaut noch sprechen können, wenn ich mein Ziel erreichte?

Christine ... auf einmal stand sie vor mir und war so schön - von einem strahlenden Leuchten umgeben, das ich erst für ein himmlisches hielt, ehe ich es als das Licht des Salons erkannte.

„Erik!" Ihre Augen waren angstvoll aufgerissen. „Was ist passiert?" Sie bettete meinen Hinterkopf auf ihren Schoß und strich mir die Haare aus der Stirn. Entzückt erkannte ich, im Tod wenigstens die Gnade ihrer sanften Berührung zu erhalten.

Mir blieb nicht die Zeit, mich daran zu erfreuen. Bald würde der rasende Schlag meines Herzens zuviel für diesen Körper sein. „Schlangengift ... Christine ... geh!", meine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Nimm das Boot ... den Gang, vor dem die Fackel steckt. Geradeaus ... an der Gabelung ... links ... bei der nächsten ebenso ... dann nur noch geradeaus ..."

Ersticken! Ich riss die Augen auf. Keine Luft! Entsetzliche Sekunden schnappender Atmung, ehe ich wieder etwas Sauerstoff in meine Lungen zwingen konnte.

„Wo ist das Gegengift!" Christine schrie. „Erik, ich glaube nicht, dass du kein Gegengift hast!"

Es war zu anstrengend, meine Augen weiterhin geöffnet zu halten. Ich fühlte etwas Feuchtes auf der nicht maskierten Wange, doch konnte ich nicht sagen, ob es meine oder ihre Tränen waren. Warum ging sie nicht längst? Sie war nun frei.

„Erik!" Ich fühlte mich geschüttelt, was meine Gedanken jedoch nicht mehr klarer zu werden vermochte.

„Zu spät." Bewegten sich meine Lippen überhaupt noch? Christines Haar streichelte mein Gesicht. Sie hatte sich über mich gebeugt, um etwas hören zu können. Wie gerne hätte ich sie noch einmal gesehen ...

„Du wirst mir jetzt gefälligst sagen, wo das Gegengift ist! Du kennst dich aus mit solchen Dingen! Ich bin sicher, dass du welches hier hast! Und wenn du wieder gesund bist, bringst du mich selbst hoch ..."

Ich versuchte zu lächeln. Sie war ein gutes Kind - wollte nicht einmal mich, der ich sie in diesen unterirdischen Kerker verschleppt hatte, sterben lassen. Für meine Rettung mochte es zwar zu spät sein, aber warum sollte ich ihr das erleichternde Gefühl verwehren, alles getan zu haben? „Arbeitszimmer, links ... in der kleinen Kommode ..."

Sie erhob sich, und mit dem hastigen Entfernen ihrer Schritte beschloss ich zu sterben.

Mein Hals war trocken und die Schultern schmerzten.

Ich hatte noch immer stechende Kopfschmerzen und spürte ein unangenehmes Pochen im rechten Bein.

Alles in allem recht weltliche Unannehmlichkeiten, und ganz sicher nicht die Höllenqualen, die meine finstere Seele im Jenseits erwarten sollten.

Was war geschehen?

Mühsam öffnete ich die schweren Augenlider. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie sich wieder daran gewöhnt hatten, ihre Umgebung wahr zu nehmen.

Offensichtlich befand ich mich in meinem Schlafzimmer, lag auf dem Bett. Im Schein einer Kerze, die auf meinem Nachttisch brannte, sah ich Christine schlafend in einem Sessel zu meiner Seite. Sie trug ihr schlichtes Nachtgewand, hatte die Beine eng an sich gezogen und ein warmes Tuch um die Schultern gelegt.

Wie hatte sie es nur geschafft, mich ins Leben zurückzuholen, nachdem ich längst mit ihm abgeschlossen hatte? Allein musste sie für alles Sorge getragen haben.

Von einem schrecklichen Gedanken heimgesucht, fuhr meine Hand hinauf zum Gesicht, nur um erleichtert das Leder der Maske zu ertasten.

„Keine Angst, Erik", murmelte eine sanfte Stimme leise. Christine war wach und betrachtete mich durch halbgeöffnete Augenlider mit einem ruhigen Lächeln. „Ich habe sie nicht angerührt."

Als ich mich auf die Arme stützen und aufrichten wollte, musste ich feststellen, dass meine Muskeln mir den Dienst versagten.

Die junge Frau an meiner Seite erhob sich und kam zu mir, um zu helfen.

„Christine ..." Ich war zutiefst bewegt, angesichts der Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie mich berührte, der liebevollen Wärme, als sie sich auf dem Rand des Bettes niederließ und mich abermals anlächelte. „Ich bin ..."

Sacht schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du bist vor allem noch immer sehr schwach. Es ist jetzt das erste Mal seit zwei Tagen, dass du wach bist."

Zwei Tage! Sie hatte sich zwei Tage lang um mich gekümmert! Ich kannte die Anstrengungen, die damit verbunden waren, einen Schlangenbiss angemessen zu versorgen. Unterlief dem Behandelnden ein Fehler, waren die Folgen tödlich. Doch Christine hatte offenbar alles richtig gemacht, sonst könnte ich in diesem Moment nicht über meine außergewöhnliche Retterin staunen.

Fasziniert konnten meine Augen sich nicht an ihr satt sehen, als sie weitersprach: „Zum Glück hatte ich das Gegengift schnell gefunden – du warst bereits bewusstlos, als ich damit zurückkam. Ich flößte es dir ein ... und wartete." Hier unterbrach sie heiser und starrte auf ihre im Schoß gefalteten Hände. „Es dauerte schrecklich lange, bis deine Atmung wieder regelmäßiger ging. Bis ich mich überhaupt traute, dich zu bewegen, müssen noch mehrere Stunden vergangen sein."

Besorgt runzelte ich die Stirn. „Wie ... hast du mich bloß die Treppe hier herauf bringen können?" Ihre zierliche Statur war unter keinen Umständen dazu angetan, einen Mann von meiner Größe auch nur einen kurzen Moment anzuheben, geschweige denn eine ganze Treppe herauf zu tragen.

Ein Schmunzeln breitete sich über die müden und dennoch wunderschönen Züge. „Nun ja, ich habe dich nicht gerade einfach über die Schulter geworfen und bin dann losmarschiert." Sie suchte entschuldigend meinen Blick. „Sollte dein Rücken weh tun, tut es mir Leid. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich hatte, war dich in eine mit Kissen gepolsterte Decke gewickelt zu ziehen – und auch das war ganz schön anstrengend. Gut dass hier eigentlich alle Fußböden aus Marmor oder Parkett sind. Das machte mein Vorhaben wesentlich leichter."

Ich war sprachlos. Auch wenn sie ihr Unterfangen derart einfach umschrieb, ahnte ich welch starken Willen seine Durchführung erfordert hatte.

„Nachdem ich dich also ins Bett gehievt und so gut es ging versorgt hatte, habe ich erst einmal einige deiner medizinischen Nachschlagewerke herbei geschafft. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du auch so viele englischsprachige Bücher hast, denn sonst hätte ich nichts damit anfangen können. Alles was ich wissen musste, habe ich auch gefunden. Das Schwierigste war allerdings, die Wunde auszubrennen, um eine Infektion zu vermeiden. Ich habe selbst gestaunt, dass ich zu so etwas überhaupt fähig bin." Sie unterbrach kurz, um ein entzückendes Lächeln sehen zu lassen. „Ich hatte zwar Angst, irgendeinen Fehler zu machen, aber du bist ein rücksichtsvoller Patient gewesen, und mir nicht einfach unter den Händen weg gestorben."

„Aber warum, Christine? Was um alles in der Welt hat dich dazu veranlasst, _das_ auf dich zu nehmen und mich nicht einfach meinem Schicksal zu überlassen? Ich habe dich freigegeben! Auch jetzt kannst du jederzeit gehen." Die Gefühle überwältigten mich, und ich merkte erst was ich tat, nachdem ich ihre Hand bereits ergriffen hatte.

Sie errötete, senkte ein wenig beschämt den Blick. Doch meiner Berührung entzog sie sich nicht. „Ich konnte dich nicht einfach sterben lassen", erklärte sie schlicht.

Eine Ahnung begann in mir zu erwachen. Gerade in den letzten Tagen hatte ich kaum noch zu hoffen gewagt, ihre Gefühle für mich könnten sich von Angst zu etwas Zärtlichem wandeln. Nun aber bot mir Christine ein anderes Bild. Sah sie vielleicht mehr in mir, als nur ein Monster, das sie in seine Unterwelt entführt hatte und gegen ihren Willen gefangen hielt?

Erschöpft sank ich zurück auf das Kissen. Scheinbar war ich schwächer, als ich angenommen hatte. Müdigkeit hatte mich erfasst und das, obwohl ich erst eine kurze Zeit wach war.

„Möchtest du etwas Wasser?" Christine klang besorgt.

Ich nickte und schloss die Augen, erleichtert dass der Kopfschmerz ein wenig nachließ.

Christine hielt mir ein Glas an die Lippen und ich trank bis es leer war. Sie setzte ab und im selben Moment war da etwas anderes, warm und weich, das sich zaghaft auf meinem Mund niederließ.

Zum ersten Mal, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben küsste ich eine Frau. Nein, _sie_ küsste _mich_. Aus freien Stücken! Überwältigend laut klang mir der eigene Herzschlag in den Ohren.

Abrupt brach sie ab und als ich sie ansah, schien sie über sich selbst erschrocken.

„Es ... tut mir leid", stammelte sie, trat einige Schritte zurück.

Ich war unfähig, die richtige Worte zu finden, konnte nur langsam den Kopf schütteln und meine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Seit Jahren hatte ich nicht mehr ein solch ehrliches Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht gespürt.

Christine erwiderte es schüchtern. Dennoch war sie ganz offensichtlich mindestens ebenso dem Chaos der Gefühle ausgeliefert wie ich.

„Ich ... ich gehe mich jetzt anziehen. Du solltest versuchen zu schlafen, Erik. Wenn etwas ist, kannst du nach mir rufen ... ich lasse die Türen offen, dann höre ich dich auch unten." Eilig wandte sie sich ab und ging in Richtung Tür.

„Wenn ich aufwache bringe ich dich zurück." Ich war erstaunt, wie einfach mir diese Worte über die Lippen kamen, als ich meine Sprache endlich wiederfand.

Sie hielt kurz inne, blickte über die Schulter und nickte dankbar. Dann senkte sie den Kopf und flüchtete aus meinem Zimmer.


End file.
